Blood in the Sky
by TheLovingCake
Summary: A new enemy has appeared in Alagaësia, and Eragon is sent out by the Varden to stop them. But Murtagh has been ordered to hunt them as well, and when the two brothers meet, they are forced to work together - and that won't be pretty! Slight A/E, M/N
1. The new enemy

**Author's note: Hello everyone! So ... this is my new story. For those of you who haden't already guessed that :b. Ehm .. it's about Eragon and Murtagh, obviously, though Murtagh is not in the first chapter. But don't worry! He'll be in the next. And all the following. I promise :] .. well, but basically it's about them meeting, and then they are forced to work together to defeat a new enemy. There's a bit Eragon/Arya in the start, and there might be more later, along with some Murtagh/Nasuada. I love Murtagh/Nasuada! :D **

**Please leave a review! I love reviews and promise to thank you for them in every chapter of this story :D .. so just to be safe, I thank those who will leave a review once they have read the first chapter. I am smart, right? :p **

**Enjoy! xD**

* * *

Chapter 1  
The new enemy

It was a bright day with no clouds and a beautiful blue sky. Not as blue as Saphira, though. Her beauty made even roses and elves seem like cows. Or maybe not elves. Arya was also beautiful, but in another way than the sapphire dragon. There was no wind at this day, and that meant that it was really hot. They were still in Feinster to keep control of the city. Nasuada, Orrin and the other leaders still needed to decide if the Varden and the Surda Army should stay in Feinster or return to Surda.

So when Nasuada summoned Eragon to a meeting, he supposed that was what should be discussed. He sighed. Arguing with noblemen was not what he wanted right now. He just wanted to be alone. Oromis and Glaedr were both dead, and he needed time to grief. It only made it worse that Murtagh and his dragon Thorn had been the ones to slay them. Everything seemed so unfair.

_Little one_, said Saphira gentle as he just remained sitting on a wall and gazing out in the horizon. _Nasuada summoned you. She knows that our masters were killed, so she wouldn't call us in, unless she had a really good reason to. Trust her judgement, Eragon. We might really need to meet her now._

_Yeah … I suppose we should._ But Eragon still hesitated. Saphira stood by his site, and that was all he wanted right now. He would just sit here, look at the blue sky and think about all the things Oromis taught him. It could be more important than ever to remember such things.

_Look, you're not the only one who mourns_. Saphira winced visibly at the thought of their masters' death._ I can't even describe how much I will miss them. Compared to them we are nothing, and I doubt that legends and heroes like them ever will fly in Alagaësia again. So much knowledge died with them, and if Galbatorix doesn't tell us it all before he dies - which I suppose is pretty unlikely - it will be lost for ever. But still, Eragon … we are all the Varden has right now, and they need us. We must be strong for them._

Eragon nodded slowly, still not wanting to move. Instead he asked: _Do you think Thorn enjoyed killing Glaedr?_

_Eragon …_ Saphira sighed and touched his shoulder with her nose. But she did answer his question: _To be honest I think he did. He has never known anything else than fighting, and except from Murtagh - who after all is his Rider - fighting might be all he has. He is build for fighting, if you noticed. But … she hummed gently and touched his shoulder again … I don't think Murtagh enjoyed that fight. He was nearly killed, and if Galbatorix hadn't broke into his mind and saved him, he would be dead._

_I know_, muttered Eragon and became bitter just by the thought of his brother.

_But Eragon, this fight learned us a lot_.

He looked up at his wise dragon. _What do you mean?_

_This fight learned us that no matter how strong Murtagh and Thorn now are with all their Eldunarís, they can still be beaten. Oromis and Glaedr defeated them, and so can we. Murtagh is not beyond human strength and defiantly not beyond elf strength._

_Yes_ … Eragon looked into the sky again, but the thought gave him hope. It did. _You are right, Saphira. Thanks._

Saphira hummed. _You're welcome, little one. Remember I will always be here for you, when you need me._

_And obviously also sometimes when I don't need you_, joked Eragon with a smile. Saphira roared, but happiness floated through her mind. Rider and dragon shared a moment together, only the two of them. That was one of the good things with being dragon and Rider.

"Eragon?" sounded a voice suddenly. Eragon smiled slightly. He had sensed Arya long before she was even near them, but he hadn't known what to response. They hadn't really talked that much since their battle against the Shade.

Eragon turned around to face the beautiful elf with hair as dark as the midnight sky and lips as red as blood. And a body as well-shaped as …

_Eragon!_ Saphira interrupted his thoughts.

Eragon blushed. _Oh … sorry, Saphira_. He had forgotten that he still shared his thoughts with Saphira. And his thoughts about Arya were not the kind of things she was meant to see, when he considered she should be his conscience and all that.

"Yes, Arya Svit-kona?" he answered with a little bow.

"Nasuada summoned you." She shrugged. "I guessed that you might be a little late just as I am. Many thoughts have wandered through my head, and I can hardly tell what is right and wrong anymore. So I figured that you and I could go to her quarters together and … talk."

"Yes …" At first he was too surprised to really understand, what she was saying. Usually she was not the big let-us-talk-about-our-feelings-elf. She used to be dark and mysterious, especially to human beings. Saphira hummed low to help him recover. "Yes! Yes, of course. Saphira and I would be very glad to do so, Arya Dröttingu."

"Thanks." She smiled slightly at the sight of his confusion. "Come on. Let's walk."

They walked through the city together. Nasuada along with Orrin had chosen to stay at the castle and control Varden and the Surda soldiers from there. The city was almost destroyed, and many people stood outside their houses with nowhere to go. Nasuada had offered them all tents, but many were still too angry at the Varden for destroying their homes. Eragon understood them. Their city, their lives, had been used as a tool in the war between Varden and the Empire. At first Murtagh had come to their city and threatened them all, and then Varden had come and almost destroyed it. Of all the people in the world _they_ had a reason to be angry.

Obviously Arya thought of the same as him. "They are mad at Nasuada, because she had to take the city. The houses and their family might be all they had, and we took it away from them."

"Yeah …" Eragon looked at a little red-haired girl who gazed at the ruins of a house with big, blue eyes. A tear rolled down of her chin. Eragon mentally winced and focused on Arya again. Saphira circled above them and followed their conversation. "We have to be careful, you know. As far as I understood, Murtagh has been here too. He might have threatened Lady Lorana, but I know him, and I know that he never would threat any of the citizens."

"Why not?"

Eragon shrugged. "He had no reason to. And despite of everything I don't think he is all bad, so he wouldn't do it of evilness. Therefore they might like him more than us, and that's not a good thing."

"I think you're right. So we have to be careful with the citizens and help them the ways we can." Arya hesitated, and Eragon knew why. He had mentioned Murtagh, his half brother. Since the death of Oromis and Glaedr Saphira had been the only one he spoke to about the Red Rider. "Eragon … I know you mourned about Murtagh, when we believed he was dead. But now things have changed, and we must look at this whole situation in another perspective. If it goes as I fear, you may have to kill him. You and Saphira together are the only ones who are strong enough to defeat him and Thorn. What would you feel, Shadeslayer, if you had the opportunity to kill him?"

"I would do it," said Eragon hard without even a hesitation. He had thought much about that thing, and he doubted it no longer. Murtagh was no longer his brother. He hadn't been that since the moment he swore his allegiance to the Empire.

Arya's eyes shined. "Are you sure, Dragonrider? Your answer might be important. Not just to yourself or me, but to all the free people in Alagaësia. One day will come where everything shall be sorted, and on that day you must be able to run a sword through his heart. If you can't, then we will all be doomed. Murtagh has too much power to walk free."

"And what if he survives?" asked Eragon sadly. "What if Galbatorix is killed, while he is still alive? He will be a free man, then. He and Thorn will no longer be bound by there oaths. What will then happen to them?"

"I am sorry, Eragon," said Arya low in a very serious tone. "But I think that he still has to die. The dwarfs want - and deserve - revenge for Hrotghar's death. The elves will have revenge for the death of Oromis and Glaedr. And the humans will wish revenge for the people he has killed and all the pain he has caused them. You will not find many - if any - who doesn't want him dead."

"So …" Eragon smiled, even though he was not happy. "There are no other ways for him, eh? He will die for my hand, or he will die for an executer's hand. And people will celebrate his death."

Arya obviously made herself hard. "Murtagh's own choices have led him into this. He and no one else - except for Galbatorix, maybe - is responsible for his fate. He could have died as a hero, but he chose to live as a traitor. And one day he will pay back for his mistakes."

"Yeah …" Eragon sighed and looked up at Saphira who circled around with a tale of birds following close behind her. "I guess you're right."

"Don't let it upset you." Arya laid a calming hand on his shoulder. "Pretend that you never met Murtagh. Then you wouldn't feel anything but hatred for him. Stick to that."

Eragon nodded, but did not answer her. He didn't know what to answer, he didn't even know what he felt about Murtagh. He just knew that he would wish he never had met him.

* * *

They arrived at Nasuada's quarters and was let in by her guards. Eragon thought bitterly that those guards wouldn't help much if a proper magician decided to attack her. The room, they entered, was lit up by lamps and light from the windows. Nasuada sat behind a desk and gazed at them with tired - but yet clever - eyes. Her expression showed nothing about her feelings. A map laid on the desk in front of her.

Saphira followed the scenario through Eragon. _She looks very tired. I think something has happened. That's why you and Arya were summoned._

_Maybe_. Eragon looked around in the room, but there were no other people than him, Arya and Nasuada. _But if that is the case, then I don't understand why no one else is here. I mean, shouldn't king Orrin know if a danger was threatening us? And Jördmundur? _

_Be careful, Eragon_. Through their bond Eragon could feel that Saphira sneered at a young boy, who obviously was very annoying._ Nasuada has become a smart girl - maybe too smart. Maybe she wants this mission to be quiet and not make panic within our troops. That's why only you and Arya must know. I don't think it will be a nice thing she wants you to do._

_I shall be careful,_ calmed Eragon before he once again focused on the room, along with Arya and Nasuada. Two of the only women in the world he really cared about. Saphira's words had made him fear for what Nasuada would say to him.

Her first words did not calm him. Rather the opposite. "Eragon, Arya, no one except for my guards know you're here now, and they will not tell anybody. This is very secret, and no one - not even Blödhgarm and your other guards - must know anything about this. Understood?"

"Nasuada …" Arya looked confused. "What is this all about? And does Orrin know what you're about to tell us? I think it is a wrong decision to do anything without his permission, if I may say so. We don't need a war between ourselves too."

"I have the full authority over the army," reminded Nasuada sharply. "And I don't want to scare him, nor anybody else. But what I am about to tell you could very well be the downfall of us."

"Now I see why Orrin shouldn't know," mumbled Eragon sarcastically to Arya, who smiled shortly. Nasuada didn't heard him. Fortunately.

"A new enemy has appeared in Alagaësia." That message immediately destroyed Eragon and Arya's smiles. In his mind he heard Saphira sneer like a furious cat. Nasuada looked at them with her seriously dark eyes and continued: "We don't know much about them. Only that they have the ability to fly, though they are not dragons, and that they at the moment live near the Spine. And also …" She sighed heavily, "… also that Galbatorix - who fears this enemy as much as we do - has send his best man, the red Rider, to the Spine to try and kill this enemies or even better recruit them."

"How many of them are there?" asked Arya low with true sadness in her voice. Eragon understood her. A new danger was the last thing they needed.

"We don't know for sure. Maybe two, maybe ten. But we know that they are extremely strong, and they can use magic. If they decide to conquer a city, they would be able to do it. They could give us the victory … or they could give it to Galbatorix. Or they could simply choose to stay out of this war and try for themselves. We don't know anything about their motives either."

"And now you want Saphira and I to find them and try to persuade them to join the Varden - or simply kill them?" asked Eragon grimly.

"That was my thought." Nasuada looked at him, but he didn't want to meet her gaze. "Eragon, you are the only one who can do it. You along with Saphira. If you do this, you might save hundreds of lives. I know it is a dangerous task, but you have the power to do it. Trust me and yourself. I know you can do it."

"Maybe I can do it," said Eragon slowly. "But what about Murtagh, eh? If he finds them before me, I'll find them either dead or loyal to the Empire. And then he'll take me to Urü'baen, so I can be a slave to Galbatorix as well. He would want me to share his pain. I know him." Now it was Eragon who looked straight at Nasuada, and she who didn't want to meet his gaze. Something happened whenever Nasuada mentioned Murtagh. She became more sorrowful than he had ever seen her. "And if I find them before him, he won't just stay away and look. He will fight me, and without Arya, Blödhgarm and the other elves I think he would win."

"That's a risk we must be willing to take." Nasuada looked down in the ground. "Look, Eragon … I am so sorry. But only you have the powers to do this. If I could, I would do it myself. But it is you, not I, Eragon, who has killed a Shade and studied with a ancient Dragon rider. You did these things. You are our hero, our hope and our light. I beg you … do not fail us now, when he need you the most. Do this. Do it and succeed, and when we tell the people about your victory they will cheer. But we can't tell them now. I just beg you, Eragon … please, do it. Do it for me and for the Varden."

Eragon thought a while, but her words had convinced him. "Yes … yes, Nasuada, I will do it. Not only for you, not only for the Varden, but because it's the right thing to do. And if I meet Murtagh …" He smiled grimly, "… then that traitor will regret that he was ever born."

_Like he doesn't do that already_, commented Saphira dryly, but Eragon ignored her. Despite his roughly words did it still hurt him to talk of his half brother.

Arya looked at him, sorrow and also anger in her eyes. Nasuada nodded and smiled slightly. "Good, then. You will be leaving … now."

* * *

**Author's note: So what did you think? Please leave a review and tell me if I totally screw up the characters, or if this actually might work :D .. and I apologize for the grammar mistakes! My computer dictionary isen't working :(**


	2. Hello, little brother

**Author's note: Hello again. Before you begin reading my story I just want to thank you all for your reviews! Thank you, dear friends, I am really happy for your support and your faith in this story. Thanks (:**

**So here is chapter two. Murtagh is in it! Weee...! After all Murtagh is my favourite, not Eragon. Hehe .. enjoy! :D:D**

Chapter 2  
"Hello, little brother"

The wind howled and was strong, considering it was only the beginning of autumn. There were gray clouds at the sky, and Eragon feared the weather would be so bad that they couldn't fly. But Saphira calmed him down with saying that if they couldn't fly, then neither could Thorn and Murtagh and their unknown enemies. Eragon spend a bit of the time in the air with looking down on the landscape beneath them and a bit on thinking. He thought of Murtagh, and what he should say or do if they really met, and he thought at Arya and her farewell to him.

"Take care of yourself, Eragon Shadeslayer," had she said. "Many hearts will follow Saphira's and your journey, though they don't know the real reason for you two leaving. Many people will lay sleepless in nights and think of you. You carry the hope and the free will of every human, every elf, every dwarf, every dragon, every creature in this world. Don't you ever forget that. And don't you ever forget that good people are thinking of you every day … and every night. Farewell, Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Bjartskular. And take with you this sign of our hopes."

And with those words she laid a hand on his forehead. Both Saphira and Eragon had felt the energy flowing from her to them. And not only from her. From all the elves and Du Vrangr Gata and every human they knew, Roran, Katrina, Nasuada included. And Eragon felt hope when he saw into her emerald eyes, saw the hope resting there, the hope towards him. It made him feel proud.

And then he said: "I'll never forget it. I know my duty, but I feel more. I'll think of every one of you when I do what has to be done in the name of good."

And Arya had known that even though he spoke to everybody, he had picked his words because of her. He looked into her eyes as he spoke, and she had seen his true feelings for her. But then he and Saphira had took off and left the Varden behind.

_Eragon, _said Saphira gently. _You must stop thinking about her and focus on our mission. If something goes wrong, because your head is full of stupid dreams, then I__'__ll fly back to Varden myself and rip her head of her body. Then she__'__ll not be that pretty anymore, eh?_

_I love you too, Saphira, _answered Eragon sarcastically, but he stopped thinking of Arya and spend the remaining trip on arguing/talking with Saphira. His dragon was very different from him, and sometimes it occurred to him that the two of them were meant to be as close as they were. But then again she was strong when he was weak, and he was strong when she was weak. It was a very nice way to do the things.

* * *

It took three days for Saphira to reach the Spine. Eragon couldn't suppress the memories of Garrow and Roran, when he saw the big mountains. He missed the time with them in Carvahall, but he knew that he never would return to it again. He had Saphira now along with numerous duties, friends … and enemies. He couldn't imagine himself walking straight into Urû'baen, saying: 'Hello, Galbatorix, I don't want to do this anymore, so I'll give you Saphira as a peace offering'. No, it wouldn't work out. And even if he wanted to do that, he knew that Saphira would drop him off at the top of some mountain until he changed his mind.

They camped a mile or so away from the mountains as it was night. Eragon didn't considered it as a good idea to search for their new enemies when it was dark, and Saphira agreed with him. So instead he lit a fire and the dragon and her Rider sat down to enjoy that they were together.

_It occur to me that we haven__'__t seen any signs of Thorn, nor our new enemies, _said Saphira and yawned. _Thorn and Murtagh should be here by now. Do you think they already have killed our new enemies and left?_

_I don__'__t know, _said Eragon and shrugged. Then he sneered: _But I do know that if we meet them, either Murtagh or I will not leave alive._

_Eragon? You are aware of the fact that you always talk about Murtagh and never about Thorn? They are both our enemies, and we should hate them equally. I know that you of all people don__'__t see dragons as animals, so why is it that you never speak about Thorn the way you speak about Murtagh?_

_Well __…_He hadn't been expecting that question. _I guess it__'__s because that I somehow see Thorn as innocent. From the moment he hatched - and even before that - he was controlled by Galbatorix, and he never had the opportunity to do anything else with his life. But Murtagh __…_

_Murtagh was forced into this too._

_Yes, but not in the same way! Murtagh _had _a choice. _Eragon struggled to find the words. _He could have chosen to let us kill them, but he didn__'__t. You heard Arya as well as I did. He could have died as a hero, but he chose to live as a traitor, and he will pay back when the time comes. And yet __…_Pain could be seen at Eragon's face as he continued. _I know Murtagh. I _like _Murtagh. And I also think that__'__s why I always talk about him and not Thorn. It shocks me more that Murtagh would do this, than if it had been a stranger, because I know how he is __…__ was. He disgusted Galbatorix and Morzan, and he did everything in his power to avoid them. So that__'__s why it shocks me to realize that he is now my enemy, that he is Galbatorix__'__ right-hand-man, and that he in some way enjoys it._

_Oh, little one __…_Saphira looked at him with clever, sad eyes. _You have become wise enough to know yourself, and I see that it causes you pain. I am sorry for asking you such a question._

_Don__'__t apologize. _Eragon sent her loving thoughts. _You should know about this. Because if we have secrets for one another __…__ then it will be much easier for Galbatorix and Murtagh to defeat us. We must stick together __'__cause apart we are weak._

_I love you, little one. _

* * *

Eragon dreamt a weird dream. He saw himself running alone through some forest, and he couldn't find Saphira. He searched for her everywhere, but she was gone. He cried like a child while searching for her. Suddenly he saw Murtagh, but the dragon by his site was not Thorn. It was Saphira. And she looked at him with evil, shinning eyes - shinning the same was as Thorn's did.

"_Saphira!__"_he screamed with his mind and voice and woke up. He jumped to his feet in panic without really seeing anything but his dream. And when he finally opened his eyes to reveal the real world he suspected himself to be still asleep.

Because Saphira was actually gone. And he could not sense her.

_Saphira! _he called, but there was no answer. He let his thoughts flow out, but didn't find her. She wouldn't go hunting without telling him so something must be wrong! _Saphira! Saphira, where are you? Saphira__…__!_

And just then as he desperate searched the area for anything else than small animals and plants, he felt it. Somebody was here. Somebody with a really strong mind was nearby. No, not somebody … Eragon could recognize that mind as if the man had stood right in front of him, even though it was a while since they last met.

_Murtagh __…_

"Hello, little brother," sounded Murtagh's scornfully voice. "Nice of you to come to this … interestingplace. And how sweet of your dragon to willingly fly right into Galbatorix' trap. You are a fit pair, her and you. Both so innocent and wise, eh? Nothing bad is ever your fault, and everybody else always have to suffer for your mistakes."

Murtagh stepped forward from behind a juniper three with an evil sneer at his face and tired, yet shinning eyes. His hair was as dark as oil as always, and his body was more well-trained than ever. Zar'roc hung by his site. He looked very tired, and his closet was ragged like a beggar's. He was also very thin, noticed Eragon, so he must have been away from Urû'baen for a pretty long time. He looked paler than Eragon remembered.

"Where is she, Murtagh?" asked Eragon low and threatening with a shaking voice; shaking with fury and anger. "If you have hurt her, I'll kill you right here and now. Protect yourself and what you cherish no matter the cost, eh?" Murtagh just stood expressionless and glanced at him, arms crossed. That was too much to cope with for Eragon. He started yelling: "Where is she, Murtagh?! Tell me now, your traitor, or you won't leave this place alive! Tell me!"

"Calm down, Eragon." Murtagh took one more step towards Eragon, who drew Brisingr from it sheath. His body pumped with anger and worry. Murtagh smiled again, a little very annoying smile without any hints of happiness, though. "I said calm down. She is alright. But you nor she will be alright anymore, if you don't calm down right now. Now, lower that sword."

Murtagh had won the fight, and Eragon knew it. He could do nothing but obey, if Saphira shouldn't get hurt. He gazed furious at Murtagh one more time before he slowly lowered Brisingr and looked down in the ground.

"Good boy," said Murtagh and stepped forward again, so only a few metres were left between them. "And now give me that sword of yours. It's new, eh? Another magic sword from your little elf-friends, I guess."

_I hate him, _thought Eragon, and now there was no doubt in his heart. _I hate that bloody traitor more than I ever hated Ra__'__zac. Oh, how I hate him__…__!_

Reluctantly Eragon handed his sword to Murtagh, who examined it with eyes shinning of curiosity. In a moment Eragon pretended that it was the past, and they were still friends. Then Murtagh would soon give him his sword back and help him go looking for Saphira. But this was not the past, it was the present, and when Murtagh had looked long enough on the sword, he hided the blade in an old cloak and hang it on his back. He also took the bow that was given to Eragon by Queen Islanzadí along with his arrows.

"Nice," he said. "Now, come on, my camp is not far away from here. And no tricks from you, little brother, or Saphira will suffer. Thorn is with her, and he is eager to take revenge from the last time we were fighting." He drew his own sword, Zar'roc, and pointed at Eragon's back. "Now, go."

Eragon scowled, but had obviously no choice. While they were walking through the grass and amongst the juniper trees, he asked: "What are you doing here, Murtagh?"

Murtagh started laughing. An evil laugh without any humour. "Like you don't already know that! You are not a good liar, little brother. And by the way I suppose that you and Saphira are here for the same reason as Thorn and I."

"I suppose we are," confirmed Eragon and scowled again. He suppressed the urge to turn around, duck under Murtagh's sword and punch him in the gut. "So … have you and Thorn found anything?"

"Not yet." Suddenly Murtagh started looking uncomfortable. Eragon suspected him to talk to somebody with his mind, and he slowed down, but Murtagh made him hurry with a prick with Zar'roc. "Hurry up! And shut up. I need time to discuss your fate with my master."

"Your master?" Eragon couldn't help but shiver. "Are you talking to Galbatorix right now?"

"Yes. And shut up."

Murtagh slapped him across his back head, and Eragon decided to shut up. He would only feel more humiliated if he continued to press Murtagh. _Later, _he thought to himself. _I will find ways to manipulate with him later. I hate him, but we were friends once, and maybe he still has a bit conscience. I hope so. _

They wandered some minutes in silence. Eragon was afraid, but more because of Saphira than because of his own situation. Murtagh did nothing but push him in the back with Zar'roc once in a while, and slap him once more when he tripped over a stone. The slaps were not hard, just humiliating. It hurt Eragon's pride, and he had the feeling that Murtagh knew that.

Then suddenly Murtagh stopped and winced visibly. Eragon stopped too and looked over the shoulder to look at his half brother. It was obvious that the dark-haired Rider was reluctant and protested strongly. But then he turned emotionless again and returned from the silent conversation.

Murtagh blinked and looked directly at Eragon. His mouth seemed dry, and his words more than reluctantly when he said: "Galbatorix wants … I mean _king _Galbatorix wants you and me to work together to find our new enemies, as they could threaten us and the Varden as well. We shall work together as a team, but I'll have the command. And we shall begin …" he sighed, "… right now."

Eragon felt his heart stop and his eyes widened in shock. No … No! He could not, would not, cooperate with Murtagh! Not even if he died if he refused! No way … There was no way that anyone could convince him to do that!

But then he looked into Murtagh's eyes and saw similar feelings in there. And then he understood that Murtagh had no choice but to obey Galbatorix, and that meant that he would hurt Saphira if Eragon didn't obey too.

_Damn__…__!_

**Author's note: Hmm .. what do you think? This chapter is a bit shorter than my first, and I wonder if it is too short.. Please review and tell me what you think! And I would be happy if you also would mention if you think the chapter was too boring, the characters too OOC, or anything else you want to say (:**

**Just .. leave a review, please :D**


	3. Brotherly love

**Author's note: And here it comes ... Chapter Three! There is a bit humour in this - and lots of Murtagh! - but I actually like it very much. Thank you so much for your reviews to chapter two! And enjoy this chapter as well ;)**

Chapter 3  
Brotherly love

"You walk too slow."

"Just because _you _can't wait to see that oversized lizard of yours doesn't mean that I have to tire myself running as a little stupid elf. Galbatorix gave me powers, but that doesn't mean that I _have _to use them."

"You're just saying that because you can't walk faster. Liar."

"I liked you better when you were a stupid farm boy."

"And I liked you better when you weren't a traitor and liar who sacrificed the sake of his friends and his country just to gain power himself."

"Is it even possible for you to leave that out of the conversation for twenty seconds?"

"… No."

Eragon and Murtagh had some small communication problems. And that was not an exaggerate, rather the opposite. Eragon couldn't help but use this chance to tell Murtagh exactly how big a fool he was and how many people who had suffered because of him. It seemed to annoy his half brother pretty much. Murtagh, on the other hand, was just mocking him with all he could think off - for example the fact that he was supposed to be the Varden's hero, but he and Saphira couldn't even survive one night alone without being captured. And the worst part of it was that all, they said to each other, was true!

"You know it's not really my fault that I am in this position, eh?"

"No, of course not," said Eragon sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"I mean it. If you hadn't _forced _me to go with you to the Varden, then I would be a free man in this very moment." Murtagh slapped him across his back head again. Not because he was too slow, just because the dark-haired Rider wanted to do it.

"That's not true, and you know it." Before Murtagh could answer, Eragon stopped, turned to face his half brother and sneered: "Can't we just both shut up now? I can feel a head ache coming. And no matter how long we talk, I don't think we _ever _will agree on any of these things anyway."

"Fine, then." Murtagh pushed him again. "But then you better hurry up. The elves have made you a little wise boy, eh?"

"Shut up, Murtagh."

They continued walking in silence. Eragon was kind of shocked. He couldn't believe that _this _was what the once strong warrior was reduced to. Still a warrior, yes, but no longer brave, fierce and loyal. Now he was just a traitorous, cruel and arrogant Rider, who was forced to kill for a cause he didn't believe in. What a sad fate. Eragon missed the son of Morzan, who had despised Galbatorix, the Empire and his father enough to be willing to help their enemies and save the life of Alagaësia's new hope. It was ironical, actually. Without Murtagh, who was now his biggest enemy, there wouldn't be a free Dragonrider. He would have been captured by either Durza or the Ra'zac long ago, and no Murtagh would have been there to save him.

_Without him there wouldn__'__t be a hope for all the people in Alagaësia._

Finally they arrived at the small camp Murtagh had made. With a sad smile Eragon saw at the camp, remembering all the times he and Murtagh had made a camp together. But all longing thoughts about their earlier friendship was forgotten, when he saw Saphira and the shackles that bound her to the ground. She struggled to get the shackles of her strong ankles and blue wings, but it was not possible for her. The shackles must be made by magic.

Eragon fell the anger well up inside him by the sight. He yelled and turned around to face Murtagh. They looked each other in the eyes for a second, Eragon angry and Murtagh surprised. Then Eragon planted his fist in the midst of Murtagh's face. His half brother moaned of pain and fell on his back on the ground. Somewhere behind Saphira Thorn growled loudly to defend his Rider. Eragon didn't care. He felt nothing but the hatred in his aching body. He kicked Murtagh in the guts.

"You're a monster! I know you were a traitor, I know you were with the enemy, but that you could make yourself shackle a dragon - and Saphira who you _know _- that is beyond all limits of honour! When we were travelling together, you would never have even dreamed of doing such an evil thing! Look what Galbatorix has made you become…! How can you still defend him now?"

"Thrysta vindr!" cried Murtagh, and Eragon was pushed back like six invisible fists had punched him in his gut. He landed on the ground some metres away with a loud groan of pain. Murtagh got on his feet and walked slowly towards Eragon with anger burning in his eyes. With a low voice he sneered: "I know who I am. Don't you ever doubt that, little pathetic elf-boy. I've heard my true name spoken. I heard those words … and in that moment I knew exactly who I was. Who I am. I may be a traitor, but a monster I am not. Not yet, at least."

Eragon looked at him with merciless eyes. "You lie. While you may not consider yourself a monster, I do. I could say it in the Ancient Language because for me it _is _true. Look what you did to Saphira! Does that make you feel good? Does that make you feel like you're doing what your heart tells you? Do you think you're doing the right thing?"

"Hah!" barked Murtagh. "Do you think that I consider myself doing the right thing? Of course not! Let me tell you something, _little brother __…_there is no right thing. It doesn't exist. No matter what you do, it will always be bad for someone. That's why I always just do what's best for me, because I can't take care of everybody. It's not possible to save the whole world, Eragon."

"Not if you don't try," said Eragon in a venomous voice.

Murtagh scowled. "You would do well to remember that you are the captive here, Eragon, not me. Not this time. Galbatorix gave me orders not to kill you, but he didn't mentioned anything about not hurting you. Maybe I should make you feel just a little bite of the suffering, I've been through. Just a minute of the many, many hours I suffered for the things I did - the things I considered good a while back. Then you would not call me a monster, but a man who knows what it takes to survive."

"I would rather die than become like you!" yelled Eragon.

Murtagh smiled hard. "Bad for you. You know … Galbatorix won't give you a chance to take your own life. He will torture you to the edge of death, but not longer. He _knows _you, Eragon. Through me he has learned to know you."

Eragon felt a bitter taste in his mouth. "You knew who I was once. I may have changed more than you think. More than you and Galbatorix could ever imagine."

"I have changed too." A dark veil lowered in front of Murtagh's eyes, like he saw things in his mind only visible for him. "I have changed a lot. Galbatorix made me see how the world really is. Friendship, love … that doesn't help you survive, and it brings you nothing but pain. What really counts is power and wealth."

"You don't believe in that." Eragon almost begged his former friend to realize the true. "I don't think you believe in it. You were never like that. You were a good person, Murtagh, you were one of the best friends I ever had. I missed you when you were gone … I mourned for you. And it was not only me! People were sad when you died."

"Because of Ajihad," spat Murtagh.

"Yes, but also because of you. You don't trust me, but what I now say is true. The Varden had learned to know the son of Morzan, and they believed in the good in you, because we - Nasuada, Arya, Saphira and I - did. It was not just because of Ajihad's death we cried that day. We cried because of you, Ajihad and the other soldiers who died defending the Varden." Then his expression changed to bitter. "But later we all began to hate you, yes. Because you were not dead. You were very much alive, and you killed your former allies. For that we can never forgive you."

Murtagh looked at him with cold eyes. "I don't expect your forgiveness - I never did."

The silence crept into the camp, while the two Riders stood straight and looked each other in the eyes. Two Riders. A blue and a red. One with light brown hair, one with dark hair - as dark as his mind. They shared the same eyes, though. They were half brothers.

_Should I tell him? _wondered Eragon, while he looked at Murtagh. People had lied for that boy, since the day he was born. Lied and deceived him. But was it wise to tell him the truth about Morzan, Brom and Selena now?

_No, I don__'__t think so. It may lead to more fighting among the two of you, and I nor Thorn don't want that. _

_Saphira!_

_Yes, little one. I am here with you now. Everything will be alright, now when we are together again. Trust me. _The mighty dragon hummed. _I will get us out of this mess somehow. Even if we shall defeat our new enemies along with your idiotic half brother and his stupid dragon, we will survive this. I promise you._

Instead of answering her Eragon looked at Murtagh. The dark-haired Rider shrugged and looked down in the ground, while he said: "I have placed some wards around you and Saphira. You can feel each other, share your thoughts and memories, but you cannot shield your mind nor use magic. And Thorn and I will be able to follow your conversation at all times." When Eragon said nothing, he looked up with hardness in his expressions. "I know what you think, Eragon. I know how angry you must be, and how much you hate me. But do you know what, brother? I don't care. I _can__'__t _care. This is the best I can give you. Rather this than being totally separated from each other, eh?"

Eragon looked at him, anger and hatred in his eyes, but yet a somewhat accepting expression. "I guess you're right."

Murtagh nodded and turned his back on him. He started walking towards Thorn. The red dragon blinked and hummed as his Rider approached. Then he said: "Come on, little brother. The day is hardly started, and I want to find these new creatures as quickly as possible."

Eragon looked at his half brother's back with different feelings. _Maybe he__'__s not all bad, _he thought and studied the way Thorn greeted his Rider. They showed the same kind of love as he and Saphira used to. He watched, while Murtagh laid a hand on Thorn's shoulder. They probably shared a lot of feelings in that moment. Thorn's eyes were full of love to the dark-haired boy in front of him.

_I think he is, _sneered Saphira and growled to make Murtagh release her from her shackles.

_Well __…__ it doesn__'__t matter anyway. _Eragon sighed. _We must do this; we have no other choice. No alternatives except from being _forced _to do this. So __…__ I suggest we cooperate for now and start getting annoying later, eh?_

Saphira hummed. _You have become wise, Eragon. _Then she sneered at Murtagh and snapped at Thorn. _But though I support your decision doesn__'__t mean I like it. Can__'__t we just kill them now and find the creatures ourselves?_

_I heard that! _Both Eragon and Saphira winced in surprise as Murtagh's thoughts sounded in their heads. _Better listen to Eragon, Saphira. He knows the only way how you both will pass through this without feeling too much pain. Actually I thought you were the wise one, but it seems like I was mistaken. _

_Has he ever heard of humour? _thought Saphira irritable.

Eragon couldn't help but smile. _Calm down, Saphira. We will get through this, I promise. And when that time comes, we will find a solution on our little problem - also known as my traitorous brother and his puppet - and then return safely to the Varden._

_You know that Murtagh probably heard that too?_

_Of course. That was why I said it._

Saphira grinned wide and hummed again. _Oh, little one __…__ I love you so much. And now __…_She roared loudly, … _it__'__s time to find some enemies!_

Eragon smiled.

**Author's note: Hmm .. rather short again. Okay, everybody, I know that this chapter maybe was a bit boring, but I just couldn't help it. Eragon and Murtagh really needed to talk about some of those things! And they will talk more later. In the next chapters there will be some action too, though. I promise :D**

**Please review! (:**


	4. Bloodred

**Author's note: I am very tired so this note will be short: thank you very much for the reviews. And enjoy this chapter :D**

Chapter 4  
Blood-red

_I__'__m going to die, _complained Eragon to Saphira as they flew through the thin air amongst the mountains of the Spine. Murtagh and Thorn were right ahead of them. _This will surely drive me mad sooner or later!_

_Calm down, little one, _said Saphira and sent him calming feelings through their bond. _Keep holding on. The red lizard and his pathetic Rider over there will just be happy if they can make you despair. We will survive this, Eragon, I promise you. _

'_The red lizard and his pathetic Rider__'__ are able to hear what you say, _interrupted Murtagh dryly. By now both Saphira and Eragon had been used to his presence and to his annoying comments. They would have liked to speak to Thorn too, but the red dragon stayed away from their minds, and they dared not break into Murtagh's mind as he did with them.

_Really? _said Saphira sarcastically. _I__'__m sorry, then, I had forgotten all about you._

_Ha ha. You know what, Saphira, once I actually thought you were funny. _Then Murtagh retreated from their minds till only a thin line connected them. He had not shown any anger or sadness, but he was defiantly not happy about their situation either.

_I love you, _said Eragon to Saphira and smiled mentally. The sapphire dragon winced of happiness and hummed satisfied. Eragon really meant what he said. Their situation seemed hopeless, but yet Saphira made him believe that they would survive it. And when she had lost her courage, he would do the same for her. It was that kind of thing only really close friends could do.

_Maybe we should try to contact Thorn, _suggested Saphira while the two of them continued flying towards the mountains with Murtagh and Thorn by their site. _I don__'__t think we can manipulate with Murtagh right now, but it seems like a good idea to know what Thorn thinks. The Varden might __…_

_Quiet, _interrupted Eragon. _Don__'__t speak about the Varden now, Saphira, nor about our plans. Murtagh might be listening._

_But then when can we talk about what we should do? I don__'__t have the ability to speak with my mouth, you know. And what can Murtagh make of the fact that we wish to speak to Thorn? I think he has known that the whole time, and that__'__s why Thorn hasn__'__t contacted us yet. And he also knows that we would go to the Varden with the information if we ever get the chance. What do you wish to hide from him?_

_You__'__re right. I__'__m sorry __…_He stroke the blue scales in front of him and sent a loving thought. _I guess I__'__m just a bit nervous right now._

_As I said, little one __…__ Keep holding on. I know our chance will come. _

_Thank you, Saphira._

* * *

Two hours later they had still not seen any sign of their new enemies. They had seen lots of trees, sheep, rocks, bushes and other uninteresting things, but not a single glimpse of anything dragon-like. Except from Thorn who Saphira refused to call a real dragon because of his connection to Galbatorix and the Empire.

_A dragon, who is not free, is no dragon at all, _she said. But though her harsh words Eragon knew that she pitied Thorn as much as he did. It was not the ruby dragon's fault that Galbatorix had captured Murtagh and forced him to touch the two remaining eggs. Strictly spoken it wasn't Murtagh's fault either. But his half brother could still had chosen to die instead of being a slave.

"Murtagh!" he yelled. The wind howled and made it hard for him to hear anything, but he refused to speak through his mind. It was humiliating because it proved that Murtagh had won over him. "I don't think there is anything but sheep here! I can't sense any creatures which don't belong here."

Murtagh turned around in the saddle. His face was hard, but his eyes were full of self-confidence. "Don't search with your mind," he instructed. "I'll do that. I have more powers than you, and also, we wouldn't want you to stumble upon a Varden member or some, would we?"

Eragon scowled. _I shouldn__'__t have mentioned it. Damn him. _"But what if you are distracted in a moment? Isn't it better if we both watch out?"

"I had forgotten how many questions you ask." Murtagh turned around in the saddle again, and Eragon could hardly hear his next words. "Don't worry so much, little brother. The king has told me exactly what I shall do, and I can do nothing but follow his orders. We search for these creatures, find them, kill them or persuade them to join the Empire, and then Thorn and I take you and Saphira to Urû'baen with us."

"I think you'll find the situation more difficult than Galbatorix thinks. Murtagh, don't you see …"

_Eragon! _yelled Saphira suddenly and roared to warn Thorn and Murtagh ahead of them. _Look to your right! Use magic! Now__…__!_

Eragon looked to his right and gasped. A creature at Saphira's size had sneaked close to them. It was lighter than both Saphira and Thorn and moved quicker. It had blue-green-brown scales and big bat-like wings. It was not a dragon, more like a Fanghur and a dragon and a Lethrblaka mixed into one creature. It had big fangs, and Eragon could see a drop of white poison at the end of each fang. It must surely be one of the creatures they were looking for, but it was alone. Why hadn't he sensed it with his mind? The creature's golden eyes sparkled evilly as it flapped with its huge wings and flew directly towards Thorn.

Murtagh nor Eragon had the time to think of a spell that could prevent the dragon-like creature to crash directly into Thorn, much lesser say it loud. Saphira roared and breathed fire towards the thing, but it was easy for the animal to escape it. Thorn roared too, but couldn't do anything. He was too slow compared to the creature.

"Thorn…!" yelled Murtagh desperately.

And then the creature crashed into the ruby dragon. It didn't bite him, but it pushed him towards the ground with its claws. One claw flung Thorn's wing open, and the dragon roared with pain. Eragon could sense the pain through the small connection, he still had with Murtagh. Thorn couldn't bring himself into balance again, before he crashed into the side of a mountain and then fell towards the ground. Eragon saw Murtagh hit his head against a giant rock and pass out.

Saphira roared with anger and followed the creature, who tried to escape her. She breathed fire once again, but the creature was much quicker than her and soon out of sight. She hesitated, and Eragon said: _Forget it, Saphira, we must find it later. Right now we have to get down to Thorn._

_Hmm __…__ you are right. But I would like to tear that disgusting creature apart for doing such a thing against a dragon! _Eragon was almost afraid of the great anger, he sensed inside her. He was glad that Saphira was not his enemy.

Eragon 'forgot' Murtagh's orders and searched with his mind after the creature, but still he could not sense it. Then he searched for Thorn and Murtagh and found them on the ground below. Murtagh was awake again, and when he sensed Eragon, he said with his mind: _Eragon! Are you and Saphira hurt?_

_No, _he answered. There was no time to think about their hostility against each other now. _We are fine, but the creature is gone. We tried to follow it, but it was too quick, and for some reason it__'__s impossible for me to sense it._

_Well, we just have to find it later, then. Get down here now. _Suddenly Eragon sensed a quick wave of worry, before the other Rider again hided his feelings. _Thorn is injured, and I might need your help. That stupid thing had some serious claws. _When Eragon and Saphira still hesitated, he became a bit more desperate and commanded: _Eragon, Saphira, get down here!_

Eragon and Saphira had got the same idea, but neither of them dared to say it at the moment because Murtagh would hear it. Eragon decided to take the chance, now when Murtagh was distracted because of Thorn, and quickly putted up shields around his mind. He sensed Murtagh's sudden anger and surprise, but ignored him, and soon the Red Rider was no longer able to follow their conversation.

_Eragon! Do you think that was wise? He might punish us just as his disgusting master, when we get down there, _said Saphira worried and flapped with her wings to bring them higher into the air.

_This is our only chance to talk without him hearing it, _explained Eragon quickly. _And who says we go back down there? Don__'__t you see, Saphira? This is our chance to get away! Murtagh can__'__t leave Thorn now, and that creature is not far away. We could chase it now, kill it and then get back to the Varden as quickly as possible._

_I know. _Saphira shook her head as if a fly was annoying her. _But what about Thorn? What if he really is serious injured? __…__ Can we just leave him?_

Eragon sighed. He knew that he would feel really bad about leaving Thorn. But after all, the dragon was their enemy as well as Murtagh. A memory flickered through Eragon's mind. Murtagh, standing over him, with the power and ability to take him to Urû'baen, so he could suffer as much as Murtagh himself had. But … Murtagh had not taken him to Urû'baen. He had been cruel, yes. He had defeated them, yes, and made them suffer. But he had not taken them with him to Urû'baen.

_Eragon__…__? _asked Saphira.

_No, Saphira __…_He shrugged. _I don__'__t think we are able to leave them. At least I am not. Remember the Burning Plains? He didn__'__t __…_

_I know. _Saphira sighed mentally. Eragon had never seen her so much in doubt before. He couldn't help but notice how much betrayal screwed things up. If Murtagh hadn't … If Galbatorix hadn't … if just his mother had could … then everything would have been easier. _Shall we go back to them? _asked Saphira then. _Murtagh might need help with Thorn. And we will face his anger sooner or later anyway._

_Yeah __…__ it__'__s strange to think of him this way, don__'__t you think?_

_Yes, I do, little one. _She stretched out her wings and flew safely towards the ground. _I don__'__t think we shall let him into our minds before we are down there. We might not want to distract him now. _

_I agree. _A moment dwelled in silence. Then Eragon blinked and said: _Saphira, I have an idea. After all, this is a situation we should use to our advantage. _He told her about his idea. _What do you think?_

_Well __…__ I think it might work. But is it wise to do this in a situation like this? I think he is quite desperate right now, and we must remember that he has much greater magic powers than us. He can hurt us if he wants to._

_I don__'__t think we ever get a chance like this again, Saphira. We must do it!_

She hesitated, but then said: _Okay, little one. I trust you._

* * *

Saphira landed on the ground with a loud sound and a low sneer. Eragon immediately jumped off her back and landed on the ground in a way only an elf could. Murtagh and Thorn were only a few metres away. Thorn lay down, a painful sneer at his face. His wing was covered in blood, and Eragon could see marks where the creature's claws had been. Murtagh stood beside him, mumbling something in the Ancient Language. His hand with the Gedwey Ignesia lit up, and his face was concentrated. A lock of the black hair hung down before his face, but he ignored it. Zar'roc laid on the ground beside him.

"Murtagh?" said Eragon carefully. He didn't want to interrupt the spell, but if Murtagh needed his help he was ready.

Murtagh looked up with the sound and blinked surprised when he saw Eragon. Obviously he hadn't heard him coming. His face went from surprised to expressionless, then hard. He stopped the magic, and the light from his Gedwey Ignesia vanished. "Eragon …" He scowled and then said in a venomous voice: "If your excuse includes the word 'delayed', then just shut up. I don't want to hear it. People have done things against me without excuses, and one more or not doesn't make the big difference."

"I am here to help." Eragon didn't apologize. There was nothing to apologize. Murtagh would have done the exact same thing if their places had been switched, except from the fact that he probably would have finished it and ran away. "But if I shall help, you must promise me something."

Murtagh raised a single eyebrow. "I must promise you something? I _must _do nothing, little brother."

"If you want my help, you must."

The older Rider scowled, but then looked at his injured dragon. Eragon saw the pain in his eyes and almost regretted what he was about to do. But then he hardened himself. Murtagh would have done the same in his situation.

"Okay, then, what shall I promise you?" sneered Murtagh and crossed his arms.

"You let me contact Nasuada so I can tell her about our situation. Promise me in the Ancient Language that you will let me do that. And then Saphira and I shall help you heal Thorn in the best way we can."

"You leave me not much choice, Eragon." An asking glimpse appeared in his eyes. "I thought you wanted me to let you and Saphira have your freedom. Then I would have been forced to say no."

Eragon smiled. "I know. That was the exact reason I didn't asked you about that. But what about that promise of yours? The time moves quickly."

Murtagh hesitated for a short second, obviously wondering what he should do. But a cry from his dragon made him made up his mind. "If you and Saphira could stop the bleeding, it would help me a lot. Then I will let you contact Nasuada, so I promise you." He repeated his promise in the Ancient Language before continuing: "I can fix his wing and repair the veins, but it takes my energy and concentration. If I shall stop the bleeding at the same time, it will make me loose control and I might make a mistake."

"Okay. I shall do what I can." Eragon hadn't apologized. And Murtagh didn't say thanks. He just nodded and started uttering the Ancient Language again.

They worked on Thorn's wing in silence. It was not hard for Eragon and Saphira to stop the bleeding, so they followed Murtagh's heeling with worry. The older Rider worked concentrated, and after a while he had repaired the veins in Thorn's wine-red wing and healed the membrane. Thorn flapped carefully with his wing, and both Eragon and Saphira could see that he suffered no more. Murtagh had done a fine job.

"Good work," said Eragon and nodded towards Thorn who happily flapped with his wing in different angles.

Murtagh looked at him with his dark eyes. He didn't even looked tired, though Eragon knew that it had taken a lot energy to heal Thorn in such a way. "It was not that hard," answered his half brother. Then, with no warning or anything, he walked towards Eragon and punched him in the face.

Eragon yelled and fell on the ground. Saphira roared and jumped forward towards Murtagh, but Thorn breathed fire to cover his Rider from the blue dragon's anger. The two dragons looked furious at each other, but then they both stepped back. This was a fight between their Riders, and they could do nothing to help at the moment.

"That was for running away," snapped Murtagh harshly. But then his expression changed from hard to mild, and he stroke a hand down towards his halfbrother. "And this is for coming back."

Eragon grabbed his hand and pulled himself to his feet. They looked at each other for a very long time like two strangers would do it. Then Eragon nodded acceptable - though he didn't exactly know what he was accepting - and smiled slightly.

Murtagh didn't smile. He almost never did. Instead he asked in a very serious voice: "You and Saphira could have fled. You could have gotten away easily and hunted that creature without Thorn and I, and then you could have flied home. Why did you come back?"

"You didn't take me to Urû'baen," Eragon answered simply.

And that was reply enough.

**Author's note: So what do you think? I am in doubt about this chapter. Somehow I think it's really good, and then again I think Murtagh is a bit OOC. What do you think? :D **

**Please leave a review, it will make me very happy. And happy author updates quicker ;D**


	5. Fire and water

**Author's note: Hey again ;) .. I know it's an enternity since I last posted something! I am really sorry, everybody, hope you still want to read my story :) .. but anyway, I think I like this chapter. There will be some Murtagh/Nasuada, which in my opinion always make a chapter better :b .**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Fire and water

"Draumr Kópa," mumbled Eragon low, and the water in the basin went dizzy before it showed a perfect picture of a red pavilion. There were almost no furniture in sight. All he was able to see was a bed, a desk and a very lonely chair. He screwed up his eyes and looked carefully at the chair. Then he smiled. Nasuada sat in the chair, the long, dark hair covering her face. Her back was bent, and she rested her head in her hand like she was really tired.

_She looks troubled, _commented Saphira and sat down besides Eragon. Her eyes glimpsed of worry for the Varden leader. _Maybe she thinks we are dead._

_Or maybe she knows you are still alive, _said Murtagh in their mind. That _would defiantly trouble me if I was leader of the Varden._

_Shut up, Murtagh, _sneered Eragon. Since the meeting with the dragon-like thing the day before they had been a little bit less hostile. A very little bit. The fact that they were enemies, however, remained, and Eragon didmnot want to be friends with Murtagh again. That would just make it more difficult to escape when they finally had slain their unknown enemy. _If you were leader of the Varden, then there would truly be reason to be troubled._

_If I was leader, there would be no Varden, _replied Murtagh gloomy. Eragon did not answer.

Instead he looked into the water showing Nasuada and her pavilion and called gently: "Lady Nasuada? Can you hear me?" The person in the chair did not react. Eragon frowned and called lauder: "Lady Nasuada!"

"Eragon!" Nasuada jumped up from the chair and looked around in the pavilion, like she expected him to step into the tent in Surda. After a few seconds she turned around and looked into the mirror, straight at Eragon and part of Saphira's head. "Eragon, Saphira! You are safe …" She sighed of relief and stepped forward towards the mirror. Her breath was heavy, and she looked like a person who almost not dared believe what she saw. "I have been so worried about you. Oh, please, Eragon, say something to assure me this is not another stupid dream."

Eragon opened his mouth to speak, but Murtagh was quicker than him. He was out of sight of Nasuada, arms crossed, and said with a scornfully voice: "Calm down, my lady, your Rider and his dragon are alive and not hurt - yet. I can witness that with my own two eyes."

Eragon looked at him with anger, and Saphira sneered low and threatening. Then they both looked at the Varden leader to see her reaction. For a few seconds Nasuada was totally stunned. Then she sighed and said with her eyes closed: "Please … don't tell me that the person who just spoke is …"

"Murtagh." Eragon nodded tired. He was not exactly in a mood to tell about their capture, but he knew it would be necessary. So before Nasuada asked about more, he quickly explained: "He was here too, just as we expected. We fell in a trap, and now we have to help him and Thorn kill the beasts on Galbatorix' orders. Then he intends to bring us to Urû'baen so we can swear allegiance to the king just as he did. The only reason we can contact you now is that we helped him heal Thorn. We have already met one of the beasts, Nasuada, and I think we can count on them as our enemies. They attacked us without any reason, and they are faster and lighter than any dragon."

"That's not good news." Nasuada frowned. "Have you sworn any oaths yet, Eragon? Please tell me that you haven't."

"I have not."

"Good. Then there might still be hope." She sighed and frowned again. Eragon had imagined a thousand things, he would say to her, but now he could suddenly not remember any of them. Therefore he just stood and gazed at Nasuada, hoping she would come up with something clever. After a half minute she said: "Can you contact me again later? I need time to think about this situation and also discuss it with Arya, Orrin and some of the others."

Eragon turned around and looked at Murtagh. "You heard her, Murtagh. And no matter how much I disgust it, we _are _captured by you and Thorn so only you can answer that question." He closed his eyes for a second, thinking for something to say. "If now … if now we promised you something in return, would you then allow us to contact Nasuada just a couple more times?"

Both Eragon and Saphira watched Murtagh as he saw at Thorn. The pair of them shared a moment in silent talk. Thorn growled a couple of times, and Murtagh also seemed to disagree about something. Eragon argued worried with Saphira. She believed that they could not do that due to Galbatorix' oaths, but Eragon disagreed. Surely even not Galbatorix could think of every little thing, and if Murtagh was smart enough he would easily be able to let them contact Nasuada again. The question was if he would.

"Eragon, you need to find a way to get out of there," mumbled Nasuada low, so Murtagh who still talked to Thorn did not hear them. "I can't tell the Varden that our Rider is in the hands of the enemy, especially not Murtagh. They fear him as much as they hate him. They will think that the Varden is doomed … _I _fear that, if you and Saphira don't return soon. Please, Eragon, you must find a way to free yourself."

"I will," he promised and looked at the dark-haired Rider who was his half brother. "But not just yet. We won't be able to take these beasts down by our selves. His help might prove useful, Nasuada; we have to stay. But once the beasts are dead we will return to the Varden."

Nasuada thought about his words for a time. Then she said: "Can I speak to him?"

"What?" Eragon looked surprised at her. Behind him he felt Saphira hum, but he could not decide if it was of joy or displeasure. "What will you tell him? He is our enemy now, and words can't make him come back to our site."

"I will offer him something so that you can be able to contact me again," Nasuada said with the great authority that had made everybody - king Orrin, Varden, dwarfs and elves alike - listen to her words. "I knew him - I know who he was once. And maybe I can say something to make him change his mind."

"I would not count on that if I were you." Eragon shrugged. "But it can't harm anyone to try. I'll bring him your request."

Nasuada blinked seriously. "Thank you, Eragon."

_What do you think, Saphira? _

_Hmm … I am not sure. I have always thought that there was something with Murtagh and Nasuada. She cried for him when she learned of his betrayal, remember? _The sapphire dragon hummed thoughtfully. _And back in Farthen Dür when you visited him in his cell …_

_Yes, he said something about her. That she looked like a princess … _Eragon watched the dark-haired Rider who still talked to the ruby dragon by his site. He remembered Arya and the burning feeling in his stomach every time he looked at her. For him she was the most beautiful woman in the world. _Do you think they loved each other? _

_I don't know, little one. But I know that even if they did, it doesn't matter. He is Galbatorix' Rider and she is leader of the Varden. He is son of Morzan - the greatest traitor in history - and she is daughter of Ajihad - the greatest leader and freedom fighter in history. They are like fire and water; two elements so different from each other that they can never be together._

Eragon sighed. His head felt heavy because of all the different feelings inside his mind. _You are right, I suppose. But if their liking for each other can be a good thing, then we must let them speak to each other. Nasuada is clever, and Murtagh can't harm her through a mirror. So there should not be any danger. _

Saphira sent him a loving feeling. _You have become clever, little one._

He smiled and then walked towards Murtagh.

"Murtagh!" he called. The Red Rider turned around to face him, and Eragon looked briefly at his face. He looked more concerned, tired, hard and old than Eragon had ever seen him before, even due their journey to the Varden. "Nasuada wants to speak to you."

"Why?" asked Murtagh sharply and hostile.

Eragon shrugged and suddenly he wished that Murtagh had not listened to their thoughts before. "I don't know. She is leader of the Varden so I suppose she will be talking to you about Saphira and I, and what you want to allow us to contact her again. And maybe …" He hesitated. "Maybe hear what have become of the son of Morzan she once thought she knew."

Murtagh scowled, but Eragon looked him right in his eyes, and soon his half brother had to look down in the ground. Then Galbatorix' Rider made his face hard and shrugged like he didn't care at all about Nasuada. "Fine, then. But expect not that she can convince me to let you go. Trust me, that's not a possibility."

Eragon looked after him as he walked towards the mirror where Nasuada was waiting. He was very … controlled. Like he did not want anybody to see his feelings and concerns. Eragon remembered that from the old Murtagh; the one he had travelled through Hadarac Dessert with and who had saved his life several times. He had always saved Eragon when it was necessary, and Eragon could not even describe the guilt he felt for not being there to save Murtagh, when he needed it the most.

_It wasn't your fault, _said Saphira sharply. _Murtagh knew it was dangerous to go with Ajihad, but he did it anyway and paid the price. It was his decision, little one, not yours._

_But still … I should have been there. Or I could have been there when the Varden insisted on putting him in jail. Or much earlier I could have told him not to go with me to the Varden. If he just had told me the truth about Morzan before …_

_If he had been honest with us, he would have been a free man, _said Saphira gently. _Do not trouble yourself with his decisions. I don't think he would have left you, no matter what you said to him, so why even think about it? The past is the past, and we can't change it. _

_But we can think about it and learn from our mistakes, _argued Eragon.

Saphira growled low. _Let's forget it and just hear what Nasuada has to say to him, eh?_

Eragon smirked, but obeyed her. It was not a wise decision to argue too much with a dragon twenty times your size and claws and teeth sharp enough to slid your throat. He still remembered when he and Murtagh had fought each other on their way to the Varden; Saphira had demonstrative sat down on both of them until they started talking to each other about their problem. But well, it had worked …

Murtagh now stood in front of the mirror. Eragon moved slightly closer so he could hear what they were saying, because both Murtagh and Thorn had blocked their minds from him and Saphira. It gave them time to talk privately, but right now it was more important to hear Nasuada and Murtagh's conversation.

"Nasuada." Murtagh's voice was almost mocking, and he did not sound respectful as everybody else who spoke to Nasuada did. A slight smile could be spotted on his face, and his right hand rested on Zar'roc.

"Murtagh." Nasuada's voice was just cold as ice, and her hard, brown eyes looked directly into his. She did not fear him. Eragon thought that she looked more like a leader now than even her mighty father, Ajihad, ever had done.

"Your Rider said that you wanted to talk to me." Murtagh crossed his arms and raised a single eyebrow. "You can talk as much as you want. But no matter what you say I will not let Eragon and Saphira go. I have my orders."

"Yes, I was aware of that," answered Nasuada without any hint of surprise. "I did not expect anything else from one of Galbatorix' servants. The king is usually very careful when he has to let anybody do something important for him. I suppose you have sworn more oaths than you are capable of counting, Red Rider?"

_She is trying to make him tell her about his oaths, _said Saphira. _I think she is trying to get information about Galbatorix out of him. She really _is _clever._

_Yeah … but Murtagh is not stupid, _answered Eragon. _And I don't think he could tell anything, even if he wanted to._

Murtagh shrugged, still smiling mockingly. "I suppose I have."

"Not the talking type I see." A shadow darkened Nasuada's face. "Not anymore."

"Nasuada …" Murtagh hesitated and for the first time in the conversation he seemed nervous. "You know my current position. What I think or feel is not important for Galbatorix, you or anybody else, and no one cares about what I want or where my loyalty would be if I had a choice. So therefore I won't bother to tell you. Say what you want to say and then leave me alone. I am nothing but a tool in this war and I don't want to make myself anything else than that."

"How can you say such things?" Nasuada looked at him with true despair in her face. "I knew you, Murtagh Morzansson, and _this _is not you. The old Murtagh wanted to be heard; he wanted to tell the world that he was not his father. You were passionate and you cared about people. You would do anything to protect yourself and those you cared for. It requires great braveness to have such a personality. But now … look at you now! A tool in the pocket of Galbatorix."

"I didn't choose it." He looked down in the ground, not daring to meet her gaze. "Galbatorix gave me no choice. The thought of having Eragon Shadeslayer's brother and Morzan's son fighting in his army was like a dream coming true for him. And that I had defied him once only made it more pleasant for him to make me scream of pain. I kneeled in my own blood and begged him to kill me, and he was just laughing saying that I never _ever _should go against him again." Now he looked up. "It was not a decision I willingly took."

"That is not an excuse for your words," argued Nasuada. "You said that you were nothing but a tool. But you can still talk, right? You can still think your own thoughts. You could become _more _than a tool, Murtagh, by saying what you mean and what you care for. It may make a bigger difference than you think."

"Are you really so naïve?" Murtagh laughed harshly. "Do you think Galbatorix will let me wander around in his own castle and talk about that I, in fact, hate him and that all the lies he tries to tell us are, in fact, nothing but lies. Alagaësia will never be completely good. Evilness will always hide in the shadows and … that's just how it should be. Somewhere inside themselves people know it. But I cannot be the one to make them realise it; that's your job."

"But if you said it too …" Nasuada began.

"No," interrupted Murtagh. "Even if I could … even if I did not knew that Galbatorix would torture Thorn and I till we begged of forgiveness … even then I would not do it. I am not with the Varden."

"No. I am." Nasuada crossed her arms. "And you are with the Empire. And this is all in all a very inappropriate conversation."

"Indeed." Murtagh smiled slightly. Then he turned serious again. "I will not keep this a secret for you. I cared about you, Nasuada, but even back then I knew I should let it go. I was the son of Morzan and you the daughter of Ajihad. It would never work."

"And now you're Galbatorix' Rider while I am leader of the Varden." She sighed. "I guess we have no more to talk about then. Will you let Eragon and Saphira contact me again? Please … I need to know if they are injured or - worse - killed during your mission."

Murtagh looked at her for several long seconds. Then he shrugged and said: "I might. But I can't promise you anything. In the end Galbatorix decides. He decides everything."

"Fine." She hesitated. "Then I suppose we have to say farewell."

"I suppose we have." He smiled slightly again, but there was no warm or happiness in his smile.

"Next time we meet it will be on the battlefield. You have to know that I will show you no mercy. I have to kill the new Murtagh - the one you have become - but trust me, I will always carry the old one in my heart. I will remember who you were, Murtagh, and I will make our people write tales and sing songs about the brave Murtagh Morzansson who fought against prejudices and darkness from the day he was born. You will be remembered as a hero."

"But I will die - or survive - as a villain." Murtagh shrugged and looked one last time at the leader of the Varden. "Farewell, Nasuada."

Then he turned away and ended the spell so the water once again became just water. Without a word to Eragon and Saphira he sat down besides Thorn and closed his eyes. The wind made a lock of his dark hair blow down in front of his face, but apparently he did not care.

Eragon breathed heavily and then walked slowly towards his half brother. Carefully he said: "So … what are we going to do now?"

"Rest," answered Murtagh simply and without the slightest hint of feelings. "I need to rest and I recommend you do the same. And then we'll go out and search for those creatures."

Eragon nodded and went back to Saphira. In the next hour - while Murtagh was resting with his head against Thorn's red scales - they talked about Murtagh and Nasuada's relationship. It might affect the war somehow and they needed to be prepared.

* * *

**Author's note: So .. that was it. Please let me know what you think :)**


	6. Son of a gardener

**Author's note: Hey :) .. well, now I'm finally back. I know it has been months since I last posted a chapter! And this one isen't even very long ... well, I hope you can enjoy it anyway. SO MUCH thank you for your reviews. You make me so happy :)**

**In this chapter Eragon decides to tell Murtagh that he is son of Brom, and that Murtagh is the only son of Morzan. Poor Murtagh :( .. enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

Chapter 6  
Son of the gardener

In the next three days they saw no signs of the creatures they were looking for. They searched the sky and the ground, but it was almost like the dragon-like creatures had vanished. Murtagh even allowed Eragon and Saphira to search with their minds and use some helpful magic, but it did not make any difference. The creatures who had hurt Thorn was gone.

_Maybe they have fled, _said Saphira to Eragon at the third day's evening. He shrugged, still thinking more about Murtagh and Nasuada than their hunt. It was a difficult matter. The two of them must have met in Farthen Dür while Murtagh was a prisoner, but then what? Had they just suddenly fallen in love with each other? Or what had happened?

_Of course, _commented Murtagh sarcastically. With the touch of his brother's mind Eragon quickly hid the thoughts about Nasuada in the back of his head. He did not want the Red Rider to discover his theories. _Now they have just realized that they are able to beat us, so of course they are leaving now! _

_I am just trying to figure out why they're gone, _sneered Saphira and showed him a glimpse of one of her big, white fangs. _That's more than you are doing! So keep your bad mood to yourself._

Eragon smiled slightly. Saphira was fantastic in so many ways and he could not imagine what he would do without her. Murtagh just gave her a dark look and then blocked his mind from them. He left a thin tread connected to them, though, so he would be able to discover if they planned something.

_You were good, _he said to Saphira and smiled.

Saphira hummed happily and stretched. _Well … he deserved that one. And what can I say? I guess I am just born intelligent. _She laughed in her funny growling way and blinked with her big, blue eyes. Her gaze was as clear as crystal.

_Sure you are, _answered Eragon grinning and patted her on the hard, sapphire blue scales on her shoulder. They sat a while in silence, close to each other. Then Eragon slowly said: _Saphira? I think I have an idea how we can find the creatures._

_How? _she asked, her voice burning with curiosity.

_Well, I just figured that every living creature has to eat and drink. Especially drink. And as far as I have noticed there are not many lakes or anything like that in these mountains. _

_Little one … you are a genius! Of course! _She roared and Eragon felt her mind boil of victory. She was a hunter and the thought of her enemy's blood filled her with joy. _Let's wake your pathetic excuse of a brother and tell him about your plan._

_I heard the last part. _There was a sharp sneer in Murtagh's normally calm and controlled voice. _You have a plan, Eragon? _

"Yes," he answered out loud and looked straight at Murtagh. It was ridiculous that the two of them should talk through their minds when they were sitting less than three metres from each other.

A scornfully smile played at Murtagh's lips, but then it vanished and he said cool: "That should be interesting. Let's hear."

And Eragon explained about his idea with the water. Murtagh, his half brother, did not show any reaction at his face, but Eragon and Saphira felt a flicker in his mind. When he finished explained he just sat and stared at Murtagh.

At first the Red Rider was silent and closed like a big book. But then surprise grew at his face and he said: "It might actually work."

Eragon scowled. "You don't have to sound _that _surprised."

His half brother smirked, but said nothing. His eyes faded, and Eragon could figure out that he spoke with Thorn who was out hunting. Eragon's eyes lingered at Murtagh's dark hair and hard face and he suddenly remembered that the other Rider still did not know that they were only half brothers. Should he tell him? Somehow he deserved to know. Back when they were still friends, he had told about his father - the traitor Morzan - because he thought that Eragon deserved to know the truth. Was know the time to return that favour?

_It's your choice, little one, _Saphira said gently when he asked her about her opinion. _I don't know much about your human being's strange feelings when it comes to family. I have never met my family, you know, but it doesn't really matter to me. _

Eragon was silence for a moment while he studied the Red Rider beside him. Then he sighed and took a decision. _He deserves to know. _

_D_o _what you must. But remember, it might be a bad idea to upset Murtagh right now. We are still living on his mercy only._

_I know. But … _He hesitated and searched for the right words. _Through his whole life everybody have lied and used Murtagh if it would be any good for themselves. Nobody ever really saw the boy, the man, behind the shield he built around himself, the shield he was forced to built to be protected from a world that only saw his father in him. Even I suspected him - though I knew him well and was his friend - when I learned of his father. _He sighed again and looked at Saphira. _I don't want to lie for him anymore._

Saphira growled and bowed her head in respect. _You are wise, little one, and I think you are making the right decision. _

He smiled gratefully. _Thank you, Saphira._

He got to his feet and hesitated once more. How should he do this? But then he said to himself that there was no simple way to do it, so why would he waste time to try and find one? He might as well get it over and done with. With careful steps he reached Murtagh and laid a hand on his shoulder.

Murtagh reacted quick; he jumped to his feet and had suddenly a sharp dagger in his hand. He breathed heavily, but relaxed a little when he saw that it was just Eragon. "What?" he snarled.

Eragon took a deep breath. "I have to tell you something." Murtagh's expression changed from hostile to suspecting, and he screwed up his eyes but said nothing. "You are probably aware of the fact that Morzan is your father."

Murtagh raised an eyebrow. "Obviously. Even if I should forget, our father left a scar on my back to remind me of it. And…?"

"Yes … ehm …" Eragon searched desperately for the right words, but could not find them. He was afraid of his half brother's reaction. "You see … Morzan … he is not _my _father. You are the only child of Morzan."

The time had stopped. Murtagh was frozen and his eyes half closed in disbelief. Eragon gazed nervously at him, waiting for the right moment to explain further. The darkness surrounded them and would have swallowed them completely if their campfire had not scared it away with it's warmth and light. Saphira's blue scales glimpsed when the light from the fire hit one of them, and she kept an ice blue eye on the Red Rider. The world seemed to hold it's breath, waiting for the son of Morzan to react on the fact that he once again was alone with the shame and burden to be son of the second most hated man in Alagaësia.

Then it came from Murtagh: "… what?"

"Morzan is not my father," repeated Eragon and looked down at his hands.

"Yes, I heard that, Eragon," sneered Murtagh. He sounded like a wounded animal. "And it's now you are supposed to come with an explanation. Unless, of course, this is one of your moral ideas. If you think you can deny that Morzan was our father, then it's fine by me, but remember, brother, that even though you try to forget it, you will _always _carry the truth in your heart. Trust me, I would be the one to know."

"It's not one of my moral ideas!" Eragon sent him an annoyed glare. "I am being completely serious, Murtagh! We are half brothers. Selena was our mother, but we do not share father."

Murtagh smiled wicked. "Really? And if Morzan - who is the only man Selena has ever had! - is not your father, then who is, Eragon? Who is?"

Eragon kept staring at Murtagh. "Well, I am not pleased to say this, but it seems like our mother betrayed Morzan. Interesting, right? Others in our family tend to that too."

"Shut up, Eragon." Murtagh scowled. "You know very well that it was not by my own free will that I betrayed the Varden. If you don't, you are just stupid. But anyway, what are you saying? That you are son of some servant or stable boy?"

"Not quite, but yet almost true." Eragon smiled. "I am son of Brom who for a time worked in Morzan's castle as a gardener, while he was spying for the Varden. During the time he was there, he fell in love with our mother. And she fell in love with him too."

Murtagh looked like someone had just thrown a big stone at him and hit his head. Then, after some seconds, it was like something occurred to him, and he looked like someone who had just realized a very obvious thing. "The gardener … of course! I was not very old, as you can figure out, but what I remember best about our mother is that she loved flowers. She used to take me out in the gardens, and she often stopped to talk to the gardener while I was playing." He laughed bitterly. "Of course. And you are saying that the gardener was Brom? The same Brom who killed my father and who's life _I _saved, along with yours?"

Eragon nodded, carefully keeping an eye on him. There was something desperate about him and it made the Blue Rider nervous. "Yes."

Murtagh looked like he was ready to kill himself. "I should have figured that out. I should have figured it out long time ago! After what he did to me and her during the years, our mother would not have been stupid enough to sleep with him again and risk to have another child of his. One to have his cursed blood flowing in the veins must be more than enough." He laughed again. It sounded very scary. "I was stupid to believe that any other than I should have that monster as my father."

Eragon wished he never had said it. He felt sorry for his former friend, but at the same time he was revealed. "Murtagh …"

"Don't say anything. I can imagine how nice it must be no longer to think of yourself as son of the monster Morzan and brother to …" He stopped, obviously searching for words, "… brother to Galbatorix' little, obedient, most hated Rider." He nodded to himself. "Surely it most be nice."

"Murtagh, I'm sorry." He shrugged and looked at his half brother with pity. "If it makes you feel any better, people now also hate you because of your own decisions, not only Morzan's."

_Eragon! _Saphira slapped him over the back head with a snip of her mighty tail. _Do you seriously think that makes him feel better?! I know that you want to be honest with him and all that, but do not exaggerate! _

"Thanks, Eragon," snapped Murtagh sarcastically.

"No, I didn't mean it like that …" Eragon could have slapped himself, but Saphira had taken good care of that for him. Her tail was very strong. "I just meant that who we are and what we do shouldn't depend on our parents."

Murtagh laughed harshly. "That might be, but despite everything you have done and said, I don't think that even you are foolish enough to still believe in that. I am Morzan's son and I have always been it. When people look at me, they see him. Not that many people actually look at me … most of them prefer to pretend that I don't exist." He kicked a little rock, and it disappeared out in the darkness. "My life was shaped in this way because I am Morzan's son. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been a Rider, nor would I have met you or Nasuada." He sighed. "Everything would have been different."

_For better or for worse? _asked Saphira with that special, intelligent glimpse in her blue eye.

Murtagh shrugged. "For better, I suppose. How would I know? There have only been few months in my life - the months where I travelled with you - where I was together with people who didn't know of my father. To you I was just a stranger who saved your lives."

"You know you were more than that," Eragon said low. "Far more. If it wasn't for you I had either been dead or Galbatorix' puppet right now. You have saved my life more than one time, and I have never returned those favours. For that I am sorry, Murtagh."

"Don't be." Murtagh found another rock and kicked it away too. "I did what I had to do. And you treated me like a friend, even when you found out about my father; that is more than I deserve." He laughed bitterly. "Especially when you consider that I am about to bring you to Galbatorix now, eh? All that you have worked for, all you stand for, everything … it won't matter. When you are within Galbatorix' reach, nothing matters anymore. Friends, family, loyalty … it all disappears so that you can only feel the blinding pain he forces upon you, mental and physical."

"I would rather die than join Galbatorix, you know that."

"I know. And because of me and the information I provided him with, Galbatorix knows too. So I think he will find another way to gain your loyalty." He sent a dark look out in the night. "Be prepared for everything, Eragon."

The conversation died. Eragon talked with Saphira about Murtagh's reaction and words, and Murtagh sat alone - without even keeping an eye on their conversation - and gazed out in the darkness that surrounded them. After ten minutes or so Thorn arrived and sat down by his Rider's site. Then they just sat there. Two dragons and two human beings. Nobody spoke. What was there to say? Fate had decided to connect their lives in strange ways and no matter how much they hated their situation, it would not change.

A half our later Murtagh said: "I go to sleep."

"Me too," Eragon declared, and Saphira laid down by his site. He could feel the heat in her body and laid his arms around her leg. She raised her wing to protect him from the night's coldness and hummed gently to him. He smiled, eyes closed.

_Goodnight, Saphira._

_Goodnight, Era… _She cut herself of. _Eragon! Did you hear that?_

He raised tiredly his head. _Heard what?_

_The night sounds different. I can't feel any other minds than ours and Murtagh's and Thorn's, but yet … I think there is something out there, Eragon._

_Do you think it's the creatures?! _

_Perhaps. I am not …_

And then they heard a loud roar and a hoarse cry of pain. Eragon jumped to his feet and Saphira folded out her mighty wings and jumped into the air. Not ten metres away they could see three of the dragon-like creatures that had wounded Thorn. The red dragon sneered at them, but dared not move. Murtagh … Eragon felt his heartbeat stop for a second of fear. Murtagh laid bleeding on the ground underneath one of the creatures' big foot. His eyes were closed and he gasped for breath. He looked like someone who was close to death.

Eragon looked confused around. He had to save Murtagh! And he also had to beat the hostile creatures or at least find a way to communicate with them. But if he did anything to harm them, they might just kill Murtagh. And he could not let that happen. Despite everything he just could not let that happen. Murtagh was a part of his life now and he had to deal with him - but not like this.

_What shall I do?!_

* * *

**Author's note: So ... did you like it? I am not really sure :) **

**Please tell me what you think! Said in another way: please, please, please leave a review :D**


	7. For one last time

**Author's note: What can I say? It has been like a year since I last updated this story, and for those who actually reads this I am really, really sorry. I guess I just wanted to wait till I was better at this language, but now I've realized that it is a evil thing to do if people still want to read this. So ... thanks so much to those who have rewieved! You made me sit all evening and write this chapter and the beginning of the next (which by the way probably will be the last), and this chapter is dedicated to you. And thanks to shadowed breath! You are the reason I started reading my reviews again, and that this story is finally updated. Thank you so much, you made my day! **

**So here is it ... in which we find out if I can kill Murtagh ( ! ), and if Eragon can. **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Chapter 7  
For one last time

_What do you say to monsters of an unknown race, when you want them to let go of your brother…?_

_I don't know, Eragon! But we better think of something in a hurry, if you seriously want to save our second biggest enemy, who is nobody to you but a former friend and your half brother._

Eragon looked at his dragon with true surprise. _Why shouldn't we save him?_

_Hmm, that was a hard one. You have to let me think a bit about that. Let's see … Oh, he tried to capture us at the Burning Plains. He let us go again, but made you feel miserable as a widow because you thought Morzan was your father. Then he tried to take us to Galbatorix later, and we were inches from being beaten again. It is only because of the elves strength that we are not in Galbatorix' power right now, as he is! Oh, and now I think of it, he also killed Oromis and Glaedr. And Hrothgar who you swore to revenge! And many other men who shouldn't have died._

_I have killed men who didn't deserve to die, _said Eragon low and with a somewhat hurt voice. In his eyes he and Murtagh were not that different, even though he wanted to deny it. They did the same things, just for different reasons and different sites. _But if I was in danger, you would still rescue me, right? _

_Of course I would, little one. Of course I would. _She hummed friendly to him. _But you have to face the fact that Murtagh - despite of what you may think of him - is our enemy. I have helped him so far because we wanted the same thing, but now it's different. If he gets killed, and we then kill the beasts, then we get what we want. Do you see it?_

Eragon nodded slowly. _Yes. I see it. I hear it. And I remember the time Murtagh and I travelled together and he killed that slaver, Torkenbrand was his name, for exactly the same reasons. Remember? I don't think I ever disgusted a person as much as I disgusted Murtagh in that moment! How can I let myself make the same mistake?_

_Queen Islanzadí was right when she said that you figure the most complicated things from rather simple problems. _She sighed. _Okay, I shall help you save Murtagh, but it is _your _decision, and I will not ever be blamed for it. I do this for Thorn; as one of the last remaining dragons he is worth taking care of. _

_Thank you, Saphira. You know what your support means to me._

_Thank me when I've saved you - once again. _

Though the dark seriousness of the current situation he found himself smiling at Saphira's comment. No great big adventures of the old Riders ever described the dragons as funny. If an adventure was ever written about him and Saphira, he would make sure to have the writers mentioning it.

He turned his attention towards the creatures, feeling Saphira standing mighty and proud behind him. "Noble creatures of a race unknown to me … do you understand my words?"

_Creative way to address them, _commented Saphira dryly.

Just then they both felt the air vibrate with magic for a single second. Eragon's senses felt it as if someone had wrote a sign and put up in front of his face. Then he could suddenly feel the creature's presence - which he had not could before - and hear and feel one of their deep, rumbling voices in his mind. _We understand you, rider of a killer._

Saphira sneered hostile, while Eragon just was revealed that they could communicate. "Why have you hurt my … companion? And why did you attack us the other day? We haven't done anything to hurt you."

_You don't understand anything! _The dragon-like thing shook it's head and showed a glimpse of a fang. _It is not you or your dark-haired friend we want to harm. You are nothing but simple human beings. You couldn't hurt us even if you should want to. No, it is _them _we hate! The dragons!_

Now Saphira could not shut up. Thorn just stood frozen, watching his Rider who still had not moved, but Saphira stepped forward, sneering. _What have we done to deserve your hatred? The red one there is almost just a mere hatchling, but yet you hurt him. He can't have done anything to offend you or any of your kind in any way! Tell me … why do you hate dragons? And if you unexpected should have a good reason, I might not rip your head off. _

All three creatures made some strange noises, and it took Eragon but a second to realize it was their way of laughing. The biggest one, who also had spoken before, said mocking: _Even if you wanted to, dragon, you could not. We have the ability to make our minds invisible so no one can feel us coming; we are faster than any living creature; and we are not held back by weak feelings as dragons are. We are so much better than you! But through history there have only been so few of us, and dragons like you have stolen all attention. _

Eragon raised an eyebrow. _Is _that _why you hate dragons? Because they steal all the attention? Come on! That is a stupid reason. And even if you believe it in, you shouldn't feel offended. You look like them! How do you think _I _feel compared to Saphira?_

Saphira turned her big head and looked at him with sparkling blue eyes. _Seriously? Do you feel so little compared to me? … And my beauty? _

_Saphira, I don't really think there is any living creature in this world that doesn't fell small compared to you. See, even the weird things over there feel small compared to dragons! Try to imagine the feeling you have when you are among the Beor Mountains … that describes pretty good how I feel._

She hummed flattered.

Suddenly Murtagh moved a bit. He opened his eyes slowly and looked at the creature standing above him. Thorn growled worried, but when Murtagh rose to look at his dragon, the creature slapped him with a snip of the bat-like wing, and the Red Rider fell to the ground, once again gone in his dreams.

_Auch, _the creature commented and looked at Eragon and Saphira with mocking eyes. _Don't you want to save him? After all, your races care so much about family and friends. Hah! That is the true difference between us. You are weak, and we are not. _

_What is it you want? _asked Eragon hostile. Behind him he felt Saphira sneer. _What will you have us give you in return for my travelling comrade? _

The creature's eyes sparkled eerie. _Oh, you will be surprised by the easiness of our request. It requires, in fact, nothing of you or your seasick dragon. _The other two creatures behind the first one laughed in their special way now. Eragon felt goose bumps at his arms. _No, this time you are not our prey. _

Saphira growled and seemed very impatient. _What do you want?! Stop playing with words and draw time. That you don't get anywhere with. Just tell us what you long to say. And by the way, my scales are beautiful in a more complicated way than you obviously are able to understand, and their colour has nothing at all to do with seasickness!_

_I had almost forgotten the fire that rests inside your dragon hearts, _commented the creature with the creepy eyes pointed at Saphira. _You like riddles and poems, but deep inside you will never be anything but simple hunters. Why have a conversation with a lower creature when you can just burn it with a flick of your tongue, eh? But those days are over, dragon. Your kind is dying, and even you won't live forever. The time of my race is approaching. And we will not let anybody control us! Fire is strong, but it is too easily maintained and lit out. We are more like stones. Stones can survive anything, and as will we._

_Fire is used to melt stone into tools, _Saphira said. _Even water can destroy stone when given enough time. Stone might be all hard and strong, but its problem is that it can never be different. And faster and faster the world around it will change, and the stones disappear. I think your stones are about to vanish; why don't you find a new place to settle down, a place where water and fire can't reach you?_

_Now who are playing with words? _mocked the creature, but it was clear for Eragon that it had lost the conversation. He could still hear the low sneer deep in Saphira's throat. If she really wanted to, she could maybe kill one of the beasts. But not three at once. For now it would be wisest to play along with the game.

_Please just give us the Rider back, _said Eragon and nodded towards Murtagh, who still laid on the ground without moving. _I don't know what you did to him, but he might need help. What is your price?_

_We want the red dragon! _growled one of the other creatures. The first turned its head around and sneered at the one who had spoken. Eragon looked at Thorn who hardly had noticed what the creature said. The young dragon was busy watching his Rider for any signs of life.

_It's true, _confirmed the biggest of the strangest creatures and fixed his gaze at Thorn. _Without the red dragon your evil king can't use him to recreate the dragon race. When we have destroyed your king's egg - the last dragon egg in the world - there will be no way back for your race, dragon. You will be doomed to live alone forever; never to see another of your kind. That is a punishment so bad that you even might consider killing yourself. And we will rather have you dying slowly and painful than just killed like we will do with your red friend here._

_Eragon. _Saphira appeared unaffected by the creature's threat as she shielded their minds. _We can't give them Thorn; not in return for the life of a traitor. He is far too important. _

_But we can't just let Murtagh die! _protested Eragon. _He has saved us both many times over, Saphira! I know he is in Galbatorix' power, but if we could just find a way to free him so he could be our ally …_

_Will you stop dreaming, Eragon! Murtagh is on Galbatorix' site, and he enjoys the power he has. _The creatures just stood watching them while they argued. _If he had an actual choice, he would never join the Varden, and you know that. Murtagh is smart; he cares about himself and only himself. If you would do the same, everything would be easier. Don't misunderstand me; I love you for who you are, and I never want you to become like him. But now is the time to make a tough choice, and you need to consider what's best for the Varden. _Her voice changed to a gentler tone. _It's not just about you and I anymore, little one. Remember what an old friend of ours once said: you must be willing to protect yourself and what you cherish, no matter what the cost. Eh? And if Murtagh had been here with us, he would have told us to save Thorn … no matter what the cost. _

_But … _Eragon looked at Murtagh. There was now visible stains of blood in the dark hair. In fact it was rather seldom that the older boy was not hurt in one way or another. Everybody always condemned him; always claimed to know who he was just because of his father. No one ever saw the Murtagh Eragon thought he had known.

_I am sorry, little one. Really. I know you liked him, maybe even admired part of him, but it is time to say goodbye. The Murtagh we knew is dead. Now we must also kill the shadow that has taken his place._

Eragon shot a last glance at Thorn. He remembered Glaedr's sorrow when Oromis had died, and he could hardly bear the thought of Thorn mourning over Murtagh. He remembered his own pain last time Murtagh had 'died'; the even bigger pain when they had found out that he was alive. Was now time to end it all?

He sighed. _Okay. We have to do it._

Saphira hummed calming to comfort him. _The paths of life led you in different directions. He would have wanted this, Eragon. I know he would._

Eragon closed his eyes briefly. Then he reached out and found the creatures' mind, trying to hide his own feelings. _Creatures … We can't let you have the red dragon. Normally I would say that I am sorry but in this case I am not. You let your anger and jealousy control you; that is no way to lead a life. And Thorn will never be under your control!_

The creatures were silent for a while. They looked at each other, at Eragon and Saphira, Thorn and Murtagh. Then the biggest of them turned its attention towards Saphira. _Are you sure? Think carefully and fast because your so-called 'comrade' here is about to die because of you. _

_We can't let you have the dragon, _answered Saphira firmly.

_Fine! We will have him anyway, and this Rider has seen his last flash of sunlight! _

With a roar the creature picked up Murtagh and threw him high up into the air. In an instant the time had stopped, but then Saphira roared as the creatures headed towards Thorn. That made the red dragon break out of his coma and jump into the air after his Rider with a sound that sounded both like a scream and an angry roar. The creatures spread out their wings to pursuit Thorn, but Saphira were faster than them. She immediately sent a dangerous flame after them, so they had to spread out to avoid it. Then she created a shield of fire between herself and the creatures which they would have to fly through if they would get to Thorn and the falling Murtagh.

Eragon made a decision. He quickly gathered all his energy and contacted Thorn who currently had no shields around his mind. _Thorn! Can you catch Murtagh?_

_Yes, I have him now, _answered the younger dragon. Eragon looked into the air and saw Murtagh in Thorn's claws.

_Good. _Eragon had hardly time to notice that Thorn sounded very young compared to the depth of Glaedr's mind. _You get a good grip on him and then you fly far away! Saphira and I will take care of the creatures, but we need you to be safe. _

Suddenly a third mind broke into their conversation, and Eragon felt a wave of relief when he recognized it as his half brother's. _Eragon, Thorn … what happened?_

_The creatures came and knocked you out, _explained Eragon quickly. _They wanted us to give them Thorn, but we couldn't do that, and now we are about to fight them._

_I thought they would kill you, _said Thorn, and Eragon felt the concern in his young voice. _It was very close. If they hadn't decided to throw you up in the air, I couldn't have saved you._

_Then I'm glad that you are by my site, Thorn. _Eragon tried to ignore the private feelings that the two of them shared. They were meant for them only. _Though I would have preferred you not to put yourself in danger like that. My life is empty without you, Thorn. No matter what happens you must survive this; you must be happy._

_I won't survive or be happy unless I have you with me, _said Thorn with a strong voice. _I know that you want what's best for me, but I won't - I can't - exist without you. You have followed me from the moment I hatched, young one, and nothing can change that. _

_Well … Then I suppose we just have to survive together, eh? _Eragon was almost surprised to feel the happy flicker in Murtagh's mind. He never remembered to have seen such a happiness on his face, and he had to realize just how good Murtagh was at self control.

_You have to get out of here, _said Eragon. He was worried about Saphira who still fought all the three creatures herself. She needed his help. _Saphira and I will take care of these creatures. If we can't persuade them to leave the dragons alone, then I'm afraid they have to die. Right now it is you they want, Thorn, so …_

_No, _interrupted Murtagh. _We stay here and fight._

_What?! Have you missed the fact that you are wounded and that Thorn is in mortal danger here?! _

_My wound is nothing, they just hit me. _A dark shadow flickered through the back of Murtagh's mind. _I am used to that. Besides Thorn and I are much stronger than you and Saphira! You need us._

_No, we don't, but Saphira needs me. _Eragon grimaced. _Well _... _Stay if you think you can, but don't blame me if Thorn gets wounded again. I have to get to Saphira, and I don't have time to argue with you. _

_We will distract them while you get on her back, _offered Murtagh. Eragon saw that he now sat on Thorn's back, and that he had already healed the wounds to his head. A fierce sparkle similar to the one in Thorn's eyes could be seen in his dark eyes.

_Fine. I contact Saphira. _

… _Ehm, Eragon?_

Eragon frowned. _What?_

_Thank you for, you know, not giving Thorn and me to the creatures. I am not sure we would have done the same for you._

_Well, I am not you, am I? _Eragon hesitated. _But you should know … I was prepared to let you die. It was Thorn we had to save. He is one of the last dragons in Alagaësia, and the creatures intend to destroy the dragon race. We will not let that happen._

Murtagh smiled harshly. _No surprise. Thank you, anyway. And for what it's worth … I know you are not like me. _

_I guess I'll take that as a compliment. _

_Yeah … Eragon, I am sorry for what I've done to you. Really. You have no idea how many times I considered taking my own life rather than betraying you, Saphira, Nasuada and the Varden, but Galbatorix knows me. He would never let me do such a thing, and in the end I gave up and tried to accept the fate Thorn and I had to embrace. And I am also sorry for what we have to do when the creatures are dead. _The darkness crept through the other Rider's mind. _I don't wish for anyone to have a fate like mine, but I have no choice. _

_I know. _Eragon hesitated. _And it's hard for me to hate you. But we are enemies, Murtagh, and I must despise you and your actions and everything you stand for. I …_

… _have no choice? _said Murtagh with a weak, wry smile. _I understand better than you think. I guess someone is just meant to be enemies. _

_Enemies or not, in this fight we must stand together. _Eragon took a deep breath and made his hand into a fist. _Will you fight with us, brother, site by site, wing by wing, against our common enemies?_

In the sky high above him Thorn roared, and Eragon felt in his mind that Murtagh like himself made his hand into a fist. _We will fight with you. For one last time the sons of Selena will be at the same site and protect each other like brothers ought to do. _

Eragon smiled, ready for the battle that was about to begin. _For one last time …_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: Well, I guess I have to apologize again for the missing action! Hoped you liked the Eragon/Murtagh friendship though .. And Saphira of course. She is really an amazing character :) .. This time I promise you that I will update really, really fast compared to last time :D**

**So the next chapter will probably be the last. In that we find out what happens to the creatures, if Murtagh really bring Eragon and Saphira back to Urû'baen, and where Thorn stands in it all. Eragon said to Saphira that he would sacrifice Murtagh if it was neccesary, but also if he had to be the one holding the sword? Muhahahahaha, you will have to read next chapter to find out xD**

**Once again thanks to all my lovely reviewers and especially thanks to shadowed breath who made me go back to this story. See you soon with the final chapter :D**


	8. On Three

**Author's note: Hey :) .. so there's not so much to say. Eragon and Murtagh are fighting together again, but what of Murtagh's oaths? Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! Without you this chapter ****wouldn't have been written. I am surprised that people are still reading this story; you know, surprised, but very happy :D .. oh, and by the way, this is not the last chapter! I came to realize that there was too much story left for this to be the end ;b**

**Enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

Chapter 8  
On three

_The wards that prevented you from using magic is no longer around you, _informed Murtagh as he and Thorn flew towards the creatures. He seemed not afraid, more like he welcomed this chance to finally fight somebody. _And your sword is next to Zar'roc by the fire. _

_But if you don't have Zar'roc with you, how will you distract them from attacking Saphira? _asked Eragon worried. _We can't mess this up, Murtagh! If they get a chance, they will happily kill both Thorn and Saphira, and I can't let that happen._

_There are other ways to fight, and you know better than anyone how strong I am now. Thorn and I have the power of at least ten Eldunaris. Do you know if the creatures can use magic?_

_I am not sure. _He stretched out his hand and mumbled something in the Ancient Language. He felt a little bit of his energy fade away as Brisingr and Zar'roc came flying towards him, but it was hardly anything, and he gained it again from Brom's ring as he caught the hilt of Brisingr and fastened Zar'roc to his belt. He had intended to save the energy from the ring to later, but right now he could not fail. If they made just one mistake, it could be the end of the time of dragons.

_Little one! I can't hold them back much longer. Are Murtagh and Thorn alive?_

_Saphira! _He let her into his mind and embraced her mentally. _Yes, both Murtagh and Thorn are alive and well. They are coming now to distract the creatures so you can rest. I will give you back your energy, and then we will kill them. _

_Good._

_Good? Saphira, are you all right? Usually you have at least a dozen things to complain about when it comes to my planes. _

_You are right, I usually have. _Eragon smiled as he felt her pride. _And I still have. You forgot one very important thing: what we do when the creatures are killed. Because you don't intend to go to Urû'baen with Murtagh and Thorn, do you? _

_Of course not! But how can we escape? The magic forces Murtagh and Thorn to hunt us to the end of the world, and besides, I don't think Murtagh wants to let Galbatorix torture him and Thorn again. He will do his best to capture us, and they have ten Eldunaris to give them power. _

_There is not much we _can _do, then … Well, we will have to figure something out later. Right now I think we better focus on the fight. _

In a glimpse Eragon saw the world through Saphira's eyes. The red contour of Thorn hang above her as red stain of blood at a sapphire sky. Murtagh could be spotted on his back as a black dot. Thorn flapped once with his mighty wings, and then they dived down towards the creatures.

_Get away! _cried Eragon, and Saphira obeyed him. She made the fire vanish and hurried out of Thorn's way, before the small, red dragon crashed into the biggest creature's site and bit it as hard as he could. Eragon heard the disgusting sounds when Thorn's fangs pierced the creature's flesh. That must have hurt very badly.

_Little one … the tree! _Eragon understood and tightened his grab around Brisingr. Then he climbed to the top of a nearby juniper tree as quickly as only an elf could. Saphira dived, and when her back was just beside the tree, Eragon jumped.

_Ouch, that hurt! I think I am doing this a little too often. _

_Well, if we didn't always end up in these situations, your butt wouldn't hurt. Maybe this can learn you to stick to the simple solutions. That would be, of course, if I didn't know that your pride is bigger than your butt. Not that it takes so much …_

_I take it as a compliment and suggest we end the butt-talking now, _said Eragon and blushed. Despite of everything they had been through together, him and Saphira were different sexes, and some things were better left unsaid between them. He felt Saphira's amusement and did his best to ignore it.

Thorn and Murtagh were fighting the creatures. Eragon admired Murtagh's magic power. He had already caught two of the creatures the same way he caught Saphira at the Burning Plaines, and now only the biggest one was still free. Thorn had become much more skilled in air combat since last time they fought, but the creature was skilled as well, and the fight was very equal because Murtagh needed his attention to maintain the other two beasts.

_They could need some help, _commented Eragon as the creature almost ripped Thorn's wing apart.

_And here we come! _said Saphira and sneered. _Hold on, little one._

She roared so loud that the rocks on the ground shook, and then they flew towards the fight. Eragon tightened his grip on Brisingr. For one last time he and Murtagh would fight alongside each other like they had done so many times before. Only now they were both Riders, and it was a fight for the survival of everybody. He briefly wondered if Brom and Morzan ever had fought together. They must have. They used to be friends, just like him and Murtagh, and they had also had common enemies. Eragon just hoped that he did not have to kill Murtagh like Brom had killed Morzan.

_Eragon, get over here! _Eragon quickly concealed his thoughts from Murtagh, who had contacted him. _Thorn and I can kill these two, but not while the third keeps attacking us. Are you and Saphira healed?_

_Yes, now we are. How about you? You are not hurt?_

_If there were only two of them, these creatures would be no match for Thorn and I. _Eragon traced a hint of pride in his half brother's voice. _The only problem is that they can protect and hide their minds, so I can't kill them with magic, unless I can hit them with one of my spells or something. I caught these two with a spell, but they are very heavy, and our magic is not strong enough to get the third too. Kill it, while Thorn destroys these! _

_We are on it, _said Saphira. _That thing will regret that it ever heard of dragons! I will rip its head off, and then I'll make it watch while I tear the rest of its body apart. _

_You do know that if you rip its head off, then its eyes will no longer send signals to its brain so it can understand that you are tearing its body apart, right? _said Murtagh dryly.

_That's not the point. _Saphira snorted. _It's very fine that Galbatorix teaches you how to hit people in the head with your sword, but that's not what you want to hear in a tale, right? One day a storyteller will be telling the tale of how two hostile Riders and their dragons joined forces to fight the creepy beasts from a savage land, and he'll tell how one of the monsters were forced to see its own body torn apart. If he should be telling your version, it would be boring. _

_Does it really matter? _said Eragon, before Murtagh got into an argument with Saphira. He knew from experience that Saphira would rather kill herself than lose an argument, and they had no time for that kind of thing now. _Let's just kill these so-called beasts from a savage land and get it over and done with._

_Some people just don't understand the importance of storytelling, _commented Saphira in an annoyed voice.

_It was a mere fact, not an insult to your worldview, dragon, _sneered Murtagh. _And would the two of you please get over here now? We can't stand this for much longer. _

_We are on our way, _assured Eragon. Saphira hummed and fixed her eyes on the big creature that circled around Murtagh and Thorn.

_Good luck to you both, Bjartskular and Shadeslayer, _said an unexpected voice suddenly. It took but a second for Eragon to realize that it was Thorn. _I haven't yet thanked you for saving my life, but I will do so now. Thank you very much; you have showed me an honour by letting me live and fly amongst such noble creatures as yourselves. And one day I will hopefully be able to give you a similar gift, as you gave me - and my Rider - the gift of life today. _

_See, there's someone who knows what it takes to be a storyteller. _Saphira hummed amused, as they felt a wave of irritation flow through Murtagh. Then her voice turned gentle and solemn. _Good luck to you too, Redscales. A free dragon you are not, but in your heart I feel the courage, the intelligence and the pride of our race. As we have today granted you with the gift of life, I would love to one day grant you the gift of freedom, though I doubt it will be in any near future. You must know that I think of you, Thorn, and my heart hurts for every second you do not enjoy the feeling of freedom, as we creatures of the air should._

_I am grateful, Bjartskular. _They could feel Thorn hum respectfully.

_Well, you and the stupid lord I-claim-to-be-so-strong-but-I-still-need-your-help on your back _should _be, considering that we - once again - are saving your lives. _And with these words she banged into the side of the hostile creature.

Eragon nearly dropped Brisingr as the fight begun. The beast had obviously not in mind to lose this air combat, and for every attack it just seemed to get more angry. Saphira - who was now fully recovered, thanks to Brom's ring - was equally eager to win, and her manoeuvres became faster and more dangerous. Several times they were so close to hurt the creature, but at every turn it escaped in the last moment. Eragon also tried to find its mind and attack it from there, but as Murtagh had said, it was impossible. Its mind just … wasn't there. And Eragon was not eager to try and use magic against it, without having broken into its mind first. Both Oromis and Brom had told him the danger of doing such a thing.

_Saphira, we have to end this! _he said, as the creature almost succeeded in hitting Saphira's head with a leg. _I will kill it with Brisingr. If you could fly close enough, then I will jump …_

_No, Eragon! No more jumping for you! It's dangerous. _He felt Saphira sneer, deep down in her throat.

_I will be in no more danger, than we are already in, _he argued. _If I can climb to its back, it won't be able to reach me with its claws. And then I can bury Brisingr into its neck! Come on, Saphira. And when its dead, we can escape and use the night as a cover. We will get a head start, if we do it now, as Murtagh and Thorn are still fighting with the other beasts._

_I am not sure, Eragon … _She hesitated. _What if it fails? What if you are killed, and Murtagh drags me to Urû'baen? _

_Then you tell Murtagh that my last wish was for you to be free, _said Eragon steadily. _He will not ignore that._

_Yes, he will! Remember the oaths._

_Come on, Saphira … we have to do this. _He laid a hand on her neck and gently stroke the hard, sapphire blue scales. _I can't do it, if you are not with me. Together we are stronger. _

_Okay, Eragon … okay. But do not say that I didn't warn you, if you turn up tomorrow with a very sore butt!_

He smiled. _I love you, Saphira._

_I know._

She sneered and flapped with her wings, so they swept through the air with the speed of a hawk. Eragon tightened his grip at Brisingr and swallowed. Though he hid it from Saphira, he was a bit nervous. The idea of sitting on the evil creature's back was not exactly appealing, and the flight from Murtagh and Thorn afterwards would not be pleasant. It was night, they were all exhausted, and none of them would willingly surrender.

_Eragon, focus! _said Saphira as she felt his thoughts wander. _I am only letting you do this because I believe you can. Get yourself ready, I am almost above it now. _

He swallowed and screwed up his eyes. Slowly and carefully he rose from the saddle. As Saphira succeeded in floating above the creature's back, he jumped.

The wind tore at his clothes, and he almost dropped Brisingr. A shock was sent through his body, as he landed on the creature's back. Breathing quickly he wrapped his legs around it and grabbed Brisingr's hilt with both hands. He could now feel the creature twisting beneath him, like it had discovered him.

"Your dream will never come true! The dragons will live on forever!" cried Eragon, and then he buried Brisingr into the creature's neck.

A scream, that never could have been made by a human-like creature, escaped from the beast's mouth. It writhed even more now, and Eragon nearly fell of. To his surprise the creature seemed more angry than dying. Any normal animal would have been killed by this blow. Maybe these creatures were stronger than they had thought?

Suddenly the beast stiffened, and Eragon gulped. _Saphira … _The creature started sneering, then roaring. It flapped with its wing and escaped high into the blue sky, with him still on its back. _Saphira! _Then it suddenly twisted and turned around, and Eragon found himself thrown of its back and falling down towards the ground. _Saphira…!_

_Eragon! _In a glimpse he saw into her mind. The big creature who in no way seemed weakened by his blow had her trapped, and it would not allow her to come to his rescue. _Eragon, use magic!_

But Eragon was panicking, and he could not remember any words from the ancient language. _Saphira…!_

"And you thought _you _would be the ones saving _us_!" A strong hand grasped around Eragon's arm, and Eragon was dragged through the air, dangling after Thorn. Murtagh tightened his grip around Eragon's arm further and dragged him unto the red dragon.

"Thanks," gasped Eragon. His heart pounded fast.

"Don't mention it." Murtagh shrugged. "It's becoming a habit, you know, saving your life."

"Hey!" Eragon looked at him, aggrieved. "I saved your life no more than a few minutes ago! In fact, we have saved you way more times, than you have saved us."

"Of course you have, Eragon, _if _you ignore the fact that I saved you and Brom from the Ra'zac, I saved you and Arya in Gil'ead, I helped you get to Saphira in the Battle under Farthen Dür, I spared your life at the Burning Plains, and I've stood by your site many times over."

"Oh …" Eragon blushed. "Well, let's call it even, shall we?"

Murtagh grinned. "Yeah … let's do that."

_Young ones, we must help my fellow dragon, _rumbled Thorn's voice in Eragon's mind. _We have to kill that … thing._

"You are right, Thorn." Murtagh's face was now a mask of seriousness. "Eragon, tell Saphira to fly down under the beast. Then it will only focus on her, and Thorn can attack it from above."

"I will. I just don't understand … I've already tried to kill it, and my blow would have killed any normal creature. How did you kill the other two?"

"Thorn ripped their hearts out." Murtagh smiled joyless. "Works every time."

"Oh …"

Eragon passed on Murtagh's instructions to Saphira who agreed without complaining. He suspected her to trust Murtagh's plans more than his own, but it was probably only because Murtagh's plans not put Eragon in any immediate, mortal danger.

Saphira led the creature downwards. It followed her, without as much as looking behind. Thorn flew on silent wings into the air and waited for the right moment to strike. Eragon - who was sitting behind Murtagh in Thorn's saddle that was almost the same as the one Brom had made for Saphira - was just about to become impatient, when Thorn suddenly dived. Thorn's loud roar made the creature look up a second before Thorn with open mouth banged into its neck and tried to pierce it with his fangs. Two seconds later Saphira joined the fight. Together the two dragons succeeded in forcing the creature down on the ground. Both Murtagh and Eragon jumped of Thorn's back and drew their swords. Zar'roc and Brisingr shone in colours matching Thorn and Saphira.

"On three?" asked Eragon, as the two brothers stood side by side, watching their dragons fight with the weird beast.

Murtagh nodded. "I'm ready."

"Good." Suddenly one of the creature's fangs pierced Saphira's right wing, and Eragon paled. "Three!"

With similar battle roars the sons of Selena ran towards the fight. Eragon could not remember the last time he had felt this alive! Rage because of Saphira's wound along with adrenaline raced through his body, and with Murtagh alongside him he felt invincible.

_Saphira, you and Thorn must hold it down! Murtagh and I will kill it._

_Yes, little one, _she answered. Eragon was worried of the tiredness in her voice, but he calmed himself down. Very soon this fight would be over, and then he would have time to heal her.

He turned to Murtagh and yelled: "Follow me!"

They ducked under the creature's leg. Thorn and Saphira had it turned, so it was laying helplessly on its back, and Saphira was sitting on its tail, while Thorn held the head down. Eragon jumped up on top of the creature's belly and offered a hand to Murtagh. After hesitating a second Murtagh took it and Eragon pulled him up.

He smiled. "On three?"

"Yeah …" Murtagh smiled too, even though blood and sweat ran down his neck. "But I'm counting this time."

"That's a deal," grinned Eragon.

"Good. One … two … three!"

A red and blue glimpse lit up the air before Eragon and Murtagh together pierced the creature's heart. The creature screamed again, and Saphira and Thorn roared triumphantly. The creature fought for another two minutes, before it finally gave up, and the head sank down to the ground with no lights in the cold eyes. Thorn sniffed to the dead body, before he roared. Saphira joined him, and Eragon smiled at the sight of them. He and Murtagh jumped down from the body.

"We did it!" cheered Eragon.

"Yeah …" The darkness in Murtagh's voice made Eragon turn around and look at him. His heart jumped, as he discovered that Zar'roc - that was covered in blood - was pointed directly at him. "We did it. Our mission together is over. And now Thorn and I have another mission to accomplish."

* * *

**Done! Hmm .. I know that I don't get much further with my story in this chapter, but hey, the weird creatures are dead now. And the next chapter will be much more intense, I promise. I just couldn't resist having Murtagh reminding Eragon of the countless times he has saved his life! I really needed to get it out, because it annoys me how Eragon tends to forget it all the time.**

**I really hoped you liked the chapter, and I will try to be quick about writing the next one. Again, thanks so much to those who reviewed! You make my day :)**


	9. Freedom

**Author's note: Hello. So here it is. The ending. This chapter is longer than any of the other chapters, and I hope it will make a good ending. I want to thank everybody who have read this story :D .. I know that there must be like thousands mistakes, and I will do my best to find them and correct them someday. Thanks to everybody who have reviewed! You are really great, and reading my reviews make me so happy. **

**Enjoy the story! ;D**

* * *

Chapter 9  
Freedom

"Murtagh." Eragon's voice was hoarse. "You don't have to do this. Please. We can help you and Thorn escape from Galbatorix, if you would just …"

Murtagh laughed bitterly. "No, Eragon. You can't help us. Don't you get it? We have no choice. You know what happened to the golden dragon and its Rider! As soon as Galbatorix realize, I have you trapped - and he will soon - he will connect himself to my mind and keep an eye on me."

Thorn growled to confirm his words. Saphira snapped at him with her giant jaws, but it did not seem to frighten the red dragon.

_Leave him, Saphira, _instructed Eragon. _This is not his fault. _

_They have a choice. _There was no mercy to trace in Saphira's cold voice, nor in her eyes as she looked at Thorn. _They can choose to die in order to save Alagaësia. But they will rather live their pathetic lives and let everybody else suffer. _

Suddenly Thorn growled again, but this time it was inside Eragon's mind. _I respect you, Bjartskular, do not doubt that, but you are blind if you don't understand my situation. Do you think Galbatorix will let us kill ourselves just like that? Of course he won't! Even if we tried and succeeded, he would still have my Eldunari, and if we should fail … _Thorn shuddered. _Then he would punish us so severe that just cutting your legs and arms off would be less painful. What if it was your Rider? Eh? Do not blame us for a situation we can't avoid. _

"He is right." Murtagh's features turned dark. "When I was brought before him by the Twins after having escaped him and fought alongside his enemies, the Varden, he was so angry that he tortured me to the edge of death several times. He put images in my head … false memories of you and Nasuada dying, of me killing you … and he let me believe that it was true. I tried to fight him, but he was too strong, and eventually I broke. Thorn and I went through a similar scenario when we returned from the Burning Plains without you two, and we do not wish to do so again."

"Still …" Eragon tried to come up with an argument, though his voice sounded less confident now. "It's not an excuse for dooming the free people of Alagaësia."

"For me it is." Murtagh scowled at Saphira who still growled at him and Thorn. "I never asked to be a part of this war. All I want is to free Thorn and myself and then get as far away from Galbatorix as possible. And I don't intend to do anything else."

"Not even if it could save thousands of people? Including Nasuada and I?"

Murtagh hesitated and looked at Thorn. Then he shook his head. "No."

_Don't waste your time, Eragon. _Saphira stared evil at Thorn, and he could feel the rage boiling inside her. _As I said: they have a choice. And it looks like they have made it. _

_If you ever thought you could trust us, then you were stupid, _said Murtagh in a cold voice. _I made it clear from the beginning that it would end up like this. You are coming with us to Urû'baen, as Galbatorix ordered. _

Despite of Murtagh's harsh words, Eragon could not suppress the disappointment he felt. It was true that Murtagh had said that he would take him and Saphira to Urû'baen. But that was before they had come back to help him take care of Thorn. Before they had overheard his conversation with Nasuada. Before Eragon had revealed that Brom was his father, and before they had slaughtered the creepy beasts together. Eragon had thought that all these things meant something, and that it had made them become somewhat … friends again. Though he hated to admit it, he had enjoyed working together with Murtagh - it had felt like the time they were just two friends travelling and fighting together. It had given him an idea of what it would have been like if he and Murtagh had grown up together as brothers ought to. But now he realized that while all these things had meant something good to him, it had just meant more pain and guilt for Murtagh. More the king could mock him about.

"It's late." Murtagh's voice was hard and still cold as a winter night. He avoided Eragon's gaze and looked at the dead creature instead. "Now we find a place to sleep, away from that thing. And tomorrow we head for Urû'baen."

_We will find a way to get out of this, Eragon, _said Saphira in an attempt to calm him down. She felt his sorrow as her own. _I promise you._

_Don't count on it, dragon, _said Murtagh hollow. And in that instant Eragon knew that Murtagh - who was still connected to his mind - had seen and felt the disappointment Eragon had inside him. And yet … yet he refused to defy the king's orders.

Without even looking at his half brother, he laid a hand on Saphira's neck and said into the air: "Let's find a place to sleep. And preferably far away from that thing." He wrinkled his nose. "The fact that that _monster _is so … evil and careless and would kill another living creature just because of some personal issue makes me want to be sick." He paused. "And the dead creature does not smell too good either."

Still not looking at a now scowling Murtagh, he walked past him and the red dragon, into the darkness that hopefully would cover him and hide the feelings that his face and mind betrayed so easily.

* * *

Next morning Eragon woke up and immediately felt miserable. Five seconds passed until he remembered why. The disappointment from yesterday practically kicked him in the gut, and he rolled over, trying not to think of the cruel things that would happen to him and Saphira now, thanks to Murtagh. The sun had barely touched the sky, and both Saphira, Thorn and Murtagh were still sleeping. The thought of just running away crossed Eragon's mind, but he quickly banished it again. Murtagh had replaced the wards that prevented him from using magic, and without magic - even with magic - they would be no match for Murtagh and Thorn.

_What will the Varden do now? _thought Eragon sadly and recalled the faces of Nasuada, Arya, Elva, Angela, king Orrin and all the other people who probably would die when Galbatorix' army attacked again.

_Eragon, your sorrow overwhelms my dreams and makes me lose courage. _Saphira yawned and opened her eyes. When she saw him, her voice turned gentle. _Oh, little one … are you all right?_

_Yes, _answered Eragon, but they both knew that the answer was as much a lie as when they had first found out that Murtagh was the Red Rider. _I'm fine._

_We will come up with something, Eragon. _Saphira nudged him with her nose and tried to send him comfortable thoughts. _I know we will. We can't let Galbatorix win this war, right? Eragon …_

_Not now, Saphira. I'm sorry, but I just can't believe in it right now. I feel so … lost. _

_Eragon, despite his usual stupidity, Murtagh had a point yesterday. We all knew that they had to do this, and that they _would _do it, as soon as the beasts were dead. You are not the only one who wishes that things had gone different. _She bowed her head in a sad gesture. _For a short while I fooled myself too. I was so happy to be with another dragon, and I was happy to see you happy. I felt good. But now is not the time for regrets and thoughts of what could have been. Now we must think of the Varden and the future, and their only chance lies with us. You and I, Thorn and Murtagh, are on different sides. _

_You are right, Saphira. _He sighed. _Of course you are right. Somewhere inside me I knew that Murtagh and I could never be friends again. I told myself that many times, but I was just … unwilling to believe in it. Sorry._

_Do not apologize for having feelings, Eragon. That already makes you ten times the man Murtagh is._

"You wish," mumbled Murtagh, and both Eragon and Saphira turned their heads in surprise. They had thought him and Thorn to be asleep. Eragon resisted the urge to kick him, and instead he tried to conceal his thoughts. He could not, though. Murtagh's magic was too powerful.

Thorn growled welcoming, as Murtagh rose from the ground and fastened Zar'roc to his belt. The Rider laid a hand on Thorn's nose, and they seemed so close. Eragon's mind clung to Saphira's in a mental embrace. As his sadness turned to anger and hate towards Murtagh, he began to feel slightly better, and whatever he and Saphira had to go through now, they would go through it together. It was a rather comforting thought.

Murtagh started a fire and made them breakfast. It was nothing special. Just some bread and four eggs. The Red Rider gave his bread to Thorn and started eating two of the eggs. Without looking up he said: "You should eat too. We will have to fly day and night for at least two days, and you'll also need strength for … well, later."

Eragon did not bother to answer, but he gave the bread to Saphira and started eating eggs too. The two half brothers said nothing, and their dragons did their best not to look at each other. Eragon knew that Saphira pitied Thorn, but he also felt anger from her. He could not really define if it was only towards Murtagh, or if she also was angry at Thorn.

Suddenly the four of them stiffened. They had all heard - or rather, felt - the sound of an arrow being shot. For two seconds none of them moved. Then the arrow - closely followed by twelve others - penetrated the air and landed close at their feet. Thorn growled, and Murtagh jumped to his feet. "Damn!" he said.

Eragon felt a small hope flicker in his mind and looked at Saphira. Could this be …? Had the Varden really found them? Just thinking the thought seemed to be hoping too much. But then Eragon looked into the distance and lost all doubt. Arya - along with Blödhgarm and the other elven spell casters - came riding towards them on the little fast elven horses. Behind them came at least hundred of the Varden's men on regular horses, and he could spot Nasuada and Roran among them. His heart raced. He did not want any of them to get hurt, and he knew what Murtagh was capable of. But then again, the Varden could not afford to lose him and Saphira.

Murtagh drew Zar'roc from its sheet and placed himself in front of Thorn. The red dragon roared - scaring a lot of the Varden's horses - and showed his fangs. "You! Don't move." Murtagh sent Eragon and Saphira a quick look. "If you as much as think of running away now or aiding them in any way, I will not hesitate to hurt you so much you wish you had never been born. And to kill all of them."

"No one has to get hurt," said Eragon calming, though he was not calm himself at all.

Arya stopped her horse about twenty metres away. Behind her everybody else stopped too. She dismounted and laid her sword and bow on the ground. "I am unarmed," she said in a loud, clear voice. "Will you let me get close so we can talk as civilized people? I wish to negotiate with you, Red Rider."

Murtagh hesitated ten seconds, obviously talking to Thorn. Then he nodded. "Leave your weapons and men behind, and swear in the ancient language that you won't kill me for the next three minutes. Then you can talk, and then we can negotiate."

"Then you do the same, Rider," she answered. Murtagh nodded, and they both swore in the ancient language not to kill each other for three minutes. Then she walked towards them, graceful as a swan. Eragon bit his lips. He wished that Blödgharm or one of the other elves would have done this. But at the same time he knew that Murtagh was more likely to listen to Arya than to any other.

"Eragon, Saphira. I'm glad to see you alive and well." She bowed her head to them, as if they had been to a dinner party and not in a hostage situation. "Murtagh, son of Morzan. Thorn. I cannot truthfully say that I am as delighted to see you."

"Well, most people aren't. I've never really figured out why; must have something to do with the whole I-am-going-to-kill-you-on-the-king's-orders-if-you-don't-do-as-I-say-thing." Murtagh shrugged.

Arya did not seem affected by his sarcasm. "I have, however, been searching for you. You have been cooperating with Eragon in an attempt to find and kill the strange creatures that harassed our land. I suppose your mission is complete?"

"It is," Murtagh confirmed, now not showing any feelings.

"I have heard that you have been ordered by Galbatorix to bring Eragon and Saphira to Urû'baen, once this mission was over?"

"That is true."

"Is there anything I can offer you that would stop you from during such a thing?" Her face became somewhat gently. "Murtagh, you have helped save my life. And you have been aiding the Varden several times. It is hard for our people to think of you as an enemy, and we want to help you. Please let us do that. Come with us, both of you, and we will fight Galbatorix' magic together."

"Hah, you sound like Eragon now. I thought you were wise, but just like him you are making it sound so simple." He laughed humourless. "Don't you understand, elf? After the Burning Plaines Galbatorix has been watching me carefully. He doesn't trust me anymore than you do! If I make as much as one wrong decision, he will punish me and force me to do otherwise. What part of that is it that you people don't understand?" His face was now like a distorted mask of pain, and his voice was hoarse and helpless. "_I have no choice."_

Arya said nothing for a while. Then she sighed. "Then there is no more to talk about. We cannot let you take Eragon and Saphira. And apparently, you can't let _us _take them."

"You cannot win." Murtagh's eyes were dark. "I'm too strong for you. You will all die."

"If Eragon and Saphira are forced to serve Galbatorix, then we will all die." Arya's voice was like steel. "Farewell, Murtagh, son of Morzan. And farewell, Thorn, dragon of blood. We will kill you now." She turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Murtagh's voice was strong, but Eragon could sense a trembling. Arya turned around, slowly.

_What do you think he wants? _asked Eragon. He and Saphira had been silent during Murtagh and Arya's conversation. No option seemed good at the moment.

_I don't know, little one, but he's hardly going to invite her to tea, that's for sure. _She paused. _All I feel from his mind is determination. _

"I don't want people to die," said Murtagh. "We all know that this battle will end with magic. Whoever is strongest in magic will win. Right? So let's just skip the part where I slaughter your - excuse me - _pathetic _little army and jump to the part where I kill you and your elves and take Eragon and Saphira with me."

Arya did not speak for half a minute, and Eragon hoped that she would come up with something better. He did not know how strong Murtagh was, but last time they had fought him, they were hardly able to beat him. And back then Arya and the other elves had had Eragon and Saphira with them too.

"And why would you try to make such a deal?" the elf princess asked.

Murtagh smiled wryly. "Maybe I'm not all bad. Or maybe I just know that it will come down to this in the end anyway, and I don't want to waste my time." When she did not answer, he continued: "Take it or leave it, elf. The result will be the same."

"Well …" Arya looked down in the ground. Then she suddenly looked up and yelled: "Thrysta!"

Eragon knew that the word had many uses, including stopping one's heart. Murtagh was taken by surprise and for a very brief second, it looked like he was beaten. But then a snarl twisted his features, and he muttered a counter spell. Thorn growled low, obviously supporting him, while the other elves stood behind Arya, all with their eyes closed. The rest of the Varden army watched in awe and concern.

After what seemed like an eternity, though it probably only was about four minutes, one of the elves behind Arya passed out. Murtagh did not even seem tired yet, though his hands were made into fists, and his face was hard. _Eragon! _Saphira said. _We have to do something._

_Yes, I know, but what? _Eragon watched Arya with concern. If she died … _Murtagh warned us. If we do something, he will just kill all of them and hurt us._

_Eragon, he will kill them anyway, if we don't do something! If we distract him - or just join forces with them - they might have a chance of winning and saving us. _She roared helplessly and looked fiercely at him. _Why do you hesitate? I have no control over my powers; you will have to perform the magic! Is it because he is your brother? Because you thought that he was still the same? I've told you before, Eragon: Murtagh is dead. Only the son of Morzan is left, and we have to destroy him. I am as sorry as you are, but it has to be done. _

_You are right, Saphira. _He sighed. _I know … I know that things will never be the same. But you can't deny that we have bonded over the last few days. Don't you think it could prove useful to have such a bond to Galbatorix' best warrior? If I attack him now, all that will be lost._

_I see your point, little one, but I am afraid that such a bond would be just as useful for Galbatorix and Murtagh than for us. Please … we have to do this. Together. I will stand by your site. _When Eragon still hesitated, she nudged his arm with her nose. _Arya will die. Roran will die. Nasuada, Angela and all the others will die, if you don't do something now. _

_I know. _He took a deep breath and gathered all of his strength. _Let us become one, Saphira. I need you. _

_I will always be here for you, little one._

Eragon closed his eyes and found Arya's mind, but he could not contact her. She protected her mind with all her power. Murtagh probably did the same; he had withdrawn from Eragon and Saphira's mind some time ago. Eragon decided to try and break into his mind. If he could do that, the Varden would have won. If he could not, Murtagh would still be really districted, which might allow Arya to win in their showdown. Saphira approved of his plan. Together they first freed themselves of the spell that prevented them from using magic - that was not difficult when Murtagh was fighting Arya - and then banged into Murtagh's mind and made him turn his head to look at them. His face was dark of anger and fury. Finally he seemed a little exhausted; a drop of sweat ran down his cheek. Eragon did not look away, and with their gazes locked together the two brothers fought a battle with their minds.

"Eragon!" Eragon was not distracted by the anger in Murtagh's voice. "I gave you a chance, but this is it! I swear I will cut your fingers off, one by one, and send them to your elf friend!"

Eragon laughed. "You only say that because you are scared. And you know what, Murtagh? You have good reason to! Because you're going to lose this battle!"

"I am stronger than all of you," Murtagh snarled.

"Your have more powers. That is not the same as being stronger. I would rather have died than give you to Galbatorix. But you can't bring that sacrifice; not for me, not for the Varden, not even for Nasuada. That is your true weakness."

"Or maybe I just don't want to _bring _that sacrifice! Why should I? Tell me that, _brother _… why should I give up any hope of life to let a group of unorganized rebels and a seventeen year old farm boy and his blue lizard rule? Do you think you can do better than Galbatorix? Because I don't. But they have fed you with so many visions of their golden future, so you have come to believe in them. Like I believed in Galbatorix once. I know you are not like me; you want to believe in a better future. I have already given up on that."

"That's not true!" Eragon yelled, but he could not find an argument. "What you say is not true!"

Murtagh laughed wickedly. "Keep telling yourself that."

_Don't listen to him, Eragon. _Saphira sent a wave of calmness and wave towards him. _Maybe the Varden have no better chances to be good rulers than Galbatorix, but we have what he doesn't have: good intentions. Galbatorix has given up on that just like Murtagh._

_Thank you, Saphira. _He really meant it. _Thank you. _

They continued their mind battle in silence. Another three elven spell casters had fainted, and while he was looked at them, four more fell to the ground. Arya was soon the only person still standing. He knew he had to do something for them, so he found Arya's mind, and she sensed it was him and let him in.

_Arya. _He did not have to say more. She could feel all his relief and gratefulness, since they were so close connected with their minds, and she returned it. From the depth of her mysterious mind he felt feelings similar to his own.

_Eragon. I am glad you are okay. I … we have all been so worried. _Murtagh sent a new wave of energy towards them, and he saw Arya tremble. She was very weak now. _Eragon, I am not sure we can defeat him this time. _

_We can, _said Eragon confident. _I still have Brom's ring. There is enough energy stored in there to move a mountain. But you are the one in combat with him, so I have to transfer the energy to you._

_Do it, but … _She hesitated. _Don't leave me. If I faint, it is up to you to end this battle. _

_I will never leave you._

Before Arya could answer, Saphira broke into their conversation. _You love him, he loves you, we all love each other. Come on, we have a evil half brother and his pet to defeat!_

Even Arya smiled a little at that. _You are so wise, Saphira, as always. _

The three of them let their minds melt further together, and as one - strengthened by the power of Brom's ring - they attacked Murtagh again. This time they managed to break through his defences, and full of joy they used the spell to keep him and Thorn stiill while Roran - who along with Nasuada had joined Eragon, Arya and Saphira in front - tied his hands at his back. Thorn roared and would have killed Roran without thinking twice, but Saphira held him in place and threatened to cut off Murtagh's fingers. That made the red dragon realize that they had lost, and he did not cause further troubles. Murtagh was unconscious.

"Eragon! Saphira!" Nasuada hugged him, and Eragon laughed and hugged her back. He had missed her too. Saphira hummed happily. "You are all right! And you have slain the hostile creatures and managed to capture Galbatorix' Rider! I am so happy!"

"Cousin." Roran smiled, and he and Eragon shook each others hands. Saphira rolled her eyes and grabbed both of them and gave them a dragon-version of a hug. Everybody laughed. "I'm also glad to see you again, Saphira," laughed Roran.

Eragon drowned in all the people who wished to congratulate him and Saphira and welcome them back. He was happy, of course, but his gaze kept drifting to the ground where his half brother Murtagh now was gagged and bound. Arya - still pale and slow from exhaustion - and Blödgharm gave him some drops of something that Eragon guessed would suppress his magic, and then they carried him away. Only Saphira noticed that he saw it.

_You did what you have to do, Eragon, _she said. _And I am so proud of you. Today you really showed that you are Brom's son, and that you don't have the weakness that also Morzan suffered from._

_I am proud of you too. And now we are safe. _He embraced her mentally.

* * *

Several days later they were back in Surda where the Varden once again had headquarters. Apparently Nasuada and Orrin had left a small army to watch over Feinster, but the city had promised its allegiances to the Varden. When they finally were back, Saphira had to spend most of her time guarding Thorn, so Eragon had a lot of time on his own. He used it to train with Brisingr and to talk to Nasuada about the Empire's plans. The Varden intended to attack Gil'ead soon. He knew that they gave Murtagh something to suppress his magic, and that he currently was in a tent near the Nighthawk's, and that there were at least ten men watching that tent at all times. But he did not go there. It was a funny thought that a morning some days ago, they had sat together and eaten eggs. Saphira comforted him, of course, and told him that he should not worry about Murtagh anymore. The Varden would decide what was to happen with him.

One morning Eragon was once again alone. Thorn had not eaten in a long time, and Saphira, Blödgharm and some of the other elves were on a hunting trip. Instead of grabbing Brisingr and go to the training grounds, he found Murtagh's old sword. He swung it around; its balance was still good. Without really thinking he fought an invisible enemy in the tent. His moves became faster and faster. But suddenly - as he was turning on his heel to block an attack from one of his now many invisible opponents - the blade met another blade and simple broke. Eragon dropped it, and the pieces of Murtagh's old sword fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Arya standing there with her beautiful elven sword.

"You almost hit me," she said expressionlessly.

"I'm sorry," muttered Eragon.

"I know." Now her voice was gently. She picked the tip of Murtagh's old sword up with her bare hands and gave it to him. Then she laid a hand on his cheek, so he had to look at her. "Here. As a memory. Because it is only a memory, Eragon."

He tried to look down in the ground, but her eyes would not let him go. "I know," he said reluctantly. "But if Galbatorix dies, then he will be free. They both will. And then …"

"And then the Varden will have him executed for his crimes. And if they should pardon him, then the dwarves will want his head. And if also they should pardon him, then every man, woman and child in Alagaësia who have suffered under the Empire will blame him and demand that his life is taken away, just as he helped taking theirs." He could see pain in her face, but she was determinate. "You know what you have to do. You know what he wants you to do."

She was right. He knew. And then a part of him realized that Murtagh would never be free. Murtagh _had _never been free, not even when they travelled together. Having Morzan as father had not physically forced Murtagh to do anything, but it had forced everybody else to believe that he was evil. Murtagh had struggled against that all his life, but chains like that were just too heavy and too strong. There was only one kind of freedom left for his half brother.

"Trianna has cast a spell over the tent." Eragon's voice was hoarse. "I heard her say it. Weapons cannot be brought into it."

"What you hold in your hand is no longer a weapon," Arya answered. She laid her hands over his and said quietly: "I never got a chance to tell you, but … I was glad that you were with me in that battle. And if I have a choice, I will never leave you either." She paused and looked intently at him. "I believe that you will do the right thing. Both of you."

And then she turned around and left his tent.

Eragon sighed deeply and hide the tip of Murtagh's swords under his shirt. Then he contacted Saphira. He did not say anything, but he did not have to. She felt his intentions and agreed with him, for once without complaining. Then he went to Nasuada's tent.

He found her sitting alone, starring out in the air with empty eyes. "Eragon," she greeted him when he entered. "I am sorry, I was just sitting here … thinking."

Eragon laid a hand over her hand, just as Arya had done with him. She looked at him, and he found the tip of Murtagh's old sword. He could see that she recognized it. "We have to do this now," he whispered. A tear rolled down her dark chin, and it was quickly followed by others. "I am sorry."

She nodded faintly. "I know. Somehow I have known all along that it would be best to end it like this."

"Will you accompany me?"

She nodded again, but she kept crying. Together they walked towards Murtagh's tent, and since they were a Rider and leader of the Varden, the guards let them in without asking any questions. He was still connected to Saphira, but she and Thorn were too far away to be back in time. Maybe that was a good thing, at least for Thorn.

The tent was dark, and it took some time for their eyes to get used to it. Eragon mumbled: "Brisingr." and made some small fire balls that floated in the air above them. The fire enlightened the tent. It was almost empty. There was a pile of hay in one corner and some old blankets and a pillow. Murtagh was sitting in another corner with closed eyes. His hair and clothes were a mess, and though he was no longer gagged and bound, a thick iron chain that was fastened to a pole that was pushed far down into the ground, ensured that he did not go anywhere. Maybe it was just the bad light, but Eragon thought that he looked thinner too.

"Murtagh?" he called. When his brother did not react, he kneeled to the ground beside him. Nasuada did the same. "Murtagh?"

Finally Murtagh slowly opened his eyes, but it was obvious that the light from the fire made it difficult. "Eragon?" he mumbled. "Nasuada?"

"Yes, it's us," answered Nasuada and tried to give him a little smile. The tears just made it seem like she was in pain. She sniffed and brushed some dust of his chin. "It's us."

"Where is Thorn?" Murtagh tried to move, but he was very weak. The chain rattled every time he moved his foot. "This drug you give me … it protects me from Galbatorix, but I can't feel Thorn. Is he alright?"

"Yes, he is fine." Eragon took a deep breath, not really knowing how to tell Murtagh what should happen. "Murtagh … I …"

"You are here to kill me, right?" Murtagh laughed hoarse. "Why else would you be here?"

"We wish there was another way," said Nasuada.

Murtagh took a deep breath and closed his eyes again. "Me too, Nasuada. Me too."

Eragon sat down beside him. "Are you afraid?"

"Well …" Murtagh hesitated, but then he shook his head. "Not really, no. I have lived with Galbatorix, so there is no kind of pain I haven't experienced. I am only worried for … for Thorn, you know. If he will be alright without me. How the Varden will treat him. He has already experienced pain and slavery by me site, and I don't wish for him to follow me into death too." He turned his head to look directly at Eragon, who sat beside him. "You will look after him, right?"

"I will," Eragon promised. "I will be as loyal to him as you have been to me, and I will save his life as many times as I owe you mine." He smiled wryly. "That's quite a few times."

Murtagh made a noise that was some kind of a laugh. "It is."

"Here," said Nasuada softly and gave the sword tip to Eragon. She had been holding it the on the way to the tent, and it was only reluctantly that she gave it away. Eragon took it, and Nasuada cried silently again. "I have to go now. My duties are already waiting for me." She rose to her feet, but bowed down and kissed Murtagh on the chin. One of her many tears rolled down his chin instead of her own. "Farewell, Murtagh."

He grabbed her hand and hold it for a few moments. Then he whispered: "Farewell, Nasuada."

Just before she ducked out of the tent, she turned around and said: "I want you to know that you will not die as a villain as you said. You are a hero in your own way, and I admire you. And as you know, it is not easy to get _my _respect."

He smiled, a true smile, and she left.

Eragon looked at Murtagh, and Murtagh looked back at him. They were silent for about half a minute. Eragon wondered what Murtagh was thinking. If it had been him in Murtagh's place, then he would have been afraid. Not only for the pain, but for … death. And most of all for Saphira. Dragons could survive without their Riders, but it was still a scary thought not to be there for her.

Eragon raised the sword tip and looked at it. It was sharp. Sharp enough to pierce through flesh and skin and hurt a man's heart. The owner of the sword sure had hurt his heart. He took a deep breath and looked back at Murtagh. "Let's do this."

"Give that to me," said Murtagh.

Eragon raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Give the tip of my sword back to me."

"What do you mean?"

"Even now you have to ask questions!" Murtagh grinned weak. "_I _will do it. I will prove to you - and to the world - that I am not Morzan. Only then can I truly be free. Besides … you never were comfortable with the whole killing-thing."

"But … but …" Eragon was confused. He sought Saphira's mind, and she calmed him down, though there was not much more she could do for him when she was so far away. He really wished she was here with him. Still uncertain he asked: "But what about your oaths? And Galbatorix?"

"Your drugs keep Galbatorix away from my mind, just as it keeps my mind away from Thorn," Murtagh answered. "And my oaths … yes, that is a problem. I swore not to kill myself or be killed by anyone else. But there is a way … a loophole …" He blinked and locked Eragon's gaze. "If you swear in the ancient language to kill me now, then I can do it. Galbatorix made me swear not to kill myself as long as there was another solution. If you swear to kill me, there is no other solution." When Eragon hesitated, he said: "Please. Do it. For me."

"I don't know …"

"Please! I really want to do this. To prove to my little brother that I am worth remembering."

"Alright, then." Eragon took another deep breath and nodded slowly. "Alright. Here." He gave him the sword tip and then he swore in the ancient language that he, Eragon Shadeslayer, would kill Murtagh, son of Morzan, immediately.

Murtagh smiled. At first his smile was wide and looked kind of mad, but then it slowly vanished and was replaced by determination and … peace. He grabbed the end of the blade with both hands, and with no more hesitation drew it into his own chest.

That scream … Eragon would never forget the scream that escaped his brother's mouth as he plunged the tip deeper into his chest. It was like he wouldn't take any chances, like he had to be absolutely sure that he really would die. His breath quickly became ragged and hoarse. Eragon felt the tears sting in his eyes, and when he looked at Murtagh, he discovered that his eyes were full of tears as well. Maybe they were from pain, but Eragon did not believe so. Finally there were no more sound left in Murtagh, and the scream vanished. He pulled the sword tip out and threw it on the ground. It was totally covered in blood.

"I guess …" Murtagh coughed before he continued, "… I guess that all there is to do now is wait. Will you wait with me, Eragon? Little brother?"

"Yeah …" Eragon cleared his throat and tried to sound normal. "I have nothing else to do, so why not?"

Murtagh smiled. His breathing became more and more difficult. Eragon thought it weird that this was last time ever he would speak to Murtagh. Last time ever he would see him alive. Last time he would know how it was to have a brother.

"So …" Eragon looked at the Red Rider. "Are you afraid now?"

"A little." He couched again. "I'm mostly thinking of Thorn. But also … you know, the creatures we killed?"

"Yeah. They are kind of hard to forget."

"They wanted to destroy the dragon race, right? By killing Thorn and destroying the eggs. But … why didn't they just kill Saphira?" He saw the look on Eragon's face and quickly continued: "I mean … not that I hope they had done it, but if they wanted to destroy the dragon race, all they had to do was kill her."

"You are right …" Eragon frowned. "God, you are right!"

He laughed, and it felt good. Murtagh joined him, though his laugh was a bit weaker than Eragon's, since he had just plunged a blade into his heart. They laughed for almost a minute. Then Murtagh started coughing.

"I think … I think this is it, Eragon!" he managed to say between two coughs. His hands and clothes were covered in blood just like the knife, and now he bent over, pressing his hands to his chest like he was embracing himself.

"Murtagh!" Eragon turned pale and grabbed his brother's shoulders. Murtagh trembled and starting to go into convulsions. Spit fell to the ground from his mouth. Eragon started crying again, this time not trying to hide it. "Murtagh. Murtagh!"

Murtagh was laying down now. Eragon's hands were covered in blood too now, and he knew that no man could lose so much blood without dying. He kept squeezing his brother's shoulders, as much for his own sake as for Murtagh's. It was real … Murtagh was going to die. Really die. It had been what he wanted, but still … it was not fair. Not fair that the world would never accept a son of Morzan. Not fair that Eragon had finally gotten a friend like Murtagh, a friend that protected him because he wanted to, not because he wanted Eragon to one day slay Galbatorix, and that that friend had to die today. But as he looked at the sword tip of Murtagh's old sword, Eragon realized that his friend had been dead for a while now. And when Murtagh had insisted on killing himself, it was too kill the shadow he had become.

"Eragon …"

"Yes?" Eragon wiped the tears away and looked at his dying big brother.

"You take care of Thorn. If you don't, I swear I will become a ghost and haunt you to the end of your days."

Eragon smiled and sniffed at the same time. "I will. I promise."

"And you take care of Nasuada too. Make sure she survives this. She once said to me that everything would be good again one day, and I want her to be there to witness that day." His breathing was very slow now, and he was so pale that he might as well be a ghost already. "Take care of Saphira too. Tell her … that … despite everything I said, I know she is wise. Really."

"She will be glad to hear that." Eragon smiled wryly.

"And Eragon …"

"Yes?"

"Take care of yourself too. Now that I'm no longer here to watch your back … save you from dungeons, urgals, shadows and such … you'll need it."

Eragon was no longer able to answer. He could only smile through his tears. Murtagh took another deep breath, and then he closed his eyes. Five seconds later his breathing had stopped. Murtagh, son of the feared Rider Morzan, son of the woman Selena, Rider of Thorn Firescales, cousin of Roran Stronghammer, admirer of Nasuada Ajihadsdaughter, Galbatorix' right-hand-man, Brom's and Arya's saviour, and finally Eragon's former friend and half brother was dead.

* * *

Outside the tent Saphira waited for him. He laid a hand on her neck and she nudged him gently. He closed his eyes. _Where is Thorn? _he asked.

_Somewhere. Grieving. When I told him what was happening, he flew faster than I have ever done to get here in time. He couldn't even sense Murtagh because of the drugs, but … I think that there have been some connection between them in the end, because when we got here … he was just sitting. Waiting. Watching. Until his Rider died. _

_Will he be alright?_

_Will _you _be alright? _Saphira asked. _You know what it is like to lose a person dear to you. You never fully recover, right? I think Thorn feels that way right now. He just needs time. A lot of time._

Eragon sat down on the ground, watching the sun playing with Saphira's scales, making them shine like diamonds. _He is free now, _he said. _He freed himself. I said to him that he was too weak to do it, but eventually … he did it._

_He will be remembered, _said Saphira gently and sat down beside him so the ground was shaking. _As a hero._

* * *

**Author's note: So I did it. I killed him. Wow. Actually I had planned from the start that they would both survive, but somehow it just felt righ that Murtagh freed himself in the end. And also that he did it with his old sword, if you see it as a metaphor. It's strange to be finished with this story, since there have been going years between some of my updates. **

**Feel free to leave a review! And once again, thanks to all you gius who read and reviewed my story ;)**


End file.
